El mejor juego
by JennMcFanSamy
Summary: Una fiesta sorpresa, Un juego infantil, que pasara con la pareja mas deseada de Icarly? Entra para ver ;D Mal summary :S Te gustara  espero
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Así es otra ves yo ;D (Aghh, noo!, porque?, Ashh) y algo así deben de estar diciendo hehe pero si aquí estoy con este nuevo Fic que ahora si es SEDDIE, deje el Jathan esta muy difícil seguirlo y pues muchas personas (yo también) preferimos ya no tener nada que ver con el Jathan y bueno ya lo explique xD, empezare con este que espero les guste, completamente Seddie, tendrá un poco de ****Cibby, un poco de Spam amistad y habrá futuros personajes que si serán de mi propiedad, pero bueno no los entretengo mas….esperen todavía no:**

**Si icarly fuera mío, no tuviera tiempo para escribir en fanfiction, no habría existido cita relámpago y te salve la vida ;D… ahora si! Buena lectura.**

**El mejor juego.**

**Capitulo 1- Fiesta y juegos infantiles**

**POV GENERAL**

-Hey! Que pasa? ¡Mi nombre empieza con S y termina con am, y el mió comienza con C y

termina con arly! ¡Y esto es Icarly!- **se presentaban en orden las chicas del show mas **

**famoso de Internet**-y mi nombre comienza con F y termina con….Cállate Fredtoronja

**(****no se xD)**o si no yo terminare pero tu cara!- **le gritaba Sam al productor técnico de **

**dicho programa, ocasionando una pelea en pleno show y gritando cosas absurdas**

**como**:-

-Ojala se e ocurra la mejor Publicación de la historia y Se te caiga la conexión a Internet-

-Así pues si los idiotas pudieran volar, honestamente tu casa seria un aeropuerto!-

-Bueno pero yo soy mejor en muchas mas cosas que tu como, que yo ya sabia que Miley Stewart era Hanna Montana-

-Mira sabes que Envía 'Idiota' al 34435 y descarga una foto tuya!-

- Pero... Yo se decir HOLA en ingles….-

-…. ¡Que?"- **Esas y otras cosas eran las ofensas que se **

**decían entre Sam y Freddie, Carly por su parte harta del asunto les grito que se **

**callaran pero al ver que no hacían caso se despidió de los fans, apago la cámara y **

**dejándolos solos** **peleando se fue del estudio.**

**Al poco rato los chicos bajaron con la cabeza agachada al llegar con Carly la cual **

**estaba sentada en su sillón viendo Drake & Josh-**Hola Carly- **Dijeron al unísono con **

**sonido apenado y preocupado- **OH ya terminaron de pelear? O todavía les falta un poco,

yo los espero lo que quieran, por mi no hay problema-**reclamaba Carly ahora parada **

**frente a ellos-** enserio no te molesta? Por que a mi me falto decirle a este que….Sam! , ay

pues ya, tranquila Carls, es una típica pelea nuestra ya sabes culpa del ñoño- Claro que no

Sam tu siempre empiezas y me echas la culpa- **decía el castaño por fin hablando y **

**provocando otra pelea**- ¡CHICOS YA BASTA! Me tienen harta! Ya basta de sus peleas

absurdas que ni siquiera se entienden! Tienen que aprender a respetarse y desde hoy a

comportarse entre ustedes por que los obligare que me ayuden con la fiesta sorpresa de

Spencer! Quieran o no y sin premios como un segmento de Tecnología con Freddie o dos

jamones enteros asados!- **Les gritaba rápidamente Carly, con los chicos preguntándose **

**de donde sacaba tanto aire-** Y ya que termine de decirles lo que quería desde hace

tiempo, nos pondremos a trabajar en la fiesta, no quiero que Spencer se entere y quiero que

salga todo bien, llamare a Gibbs para que también ayude, ustedes quédense a decorar SIN

PELEAR y después se encargan de la música yo iré a ver otras cosas pendientes,

entendieron?-**les dijo cruzándose de brazos esperando su respuesta con una ceja **

**alzada**- Señora, si Señora!- **le** **contestaron haciendo saludo tipo militar**- Wow Carly tu

padre te entreno de chica o algo así**?-susurro Sam yendo por cosas para empezar a **

**decorar.**

**SAM POV**

**Que aburrido es trabajar, no se por que la gente lo hace, es horrible! Y lo peor de **

**todo es que tengo que trabajar con el Nub debilucho, tan siquiera si trabajara me **

**pusieran a hacerlo con alguien que si me caiga bien! Este solo me dice: Oye Sam **

**pásame el martillo u oye Sam pásame esto , aquello, aghh! Quiero que haga todo!**

**Y sin dejar aparte el gran aburrimiento, ni siquiera puedo ver tele o usar el Internet, **

**por que el Rey de los Neris se enoja…..Pero que digo, desde cuando me importa si se**

**enoja? Obvio mejor lo molestare mas, me quitara un poco el aburrimiento-**

-Hey Fredraro tengo algo que decirte- **le dije ni siquiera había pensado en algo pero ira **

**fluyendo**-Que paso Sam**?- me contesto bajando de las escaleras donde estaba para **

**colgar un cartel**- Ehhh, ah si te decía que iré por un licuado así que no me esperes por

mucho tiempo- **le decía mientras caminaba a la puerta del departamento Shay**- Ah

no, no que no, tu no vas a ningún lado hasta que acabemos con todo esto- **que? Como se **

**atreve a hablarme así, tonto ñoño**-Y quien lo va a evitar, Tu? Sabes no estorbes y cállate-

**le dije con mi aspecto de ruda y lo siguiente no se como paso! Se paro enfrente de la **

**puerta para que no saliera y después me cargo como costal hacia el sillón….COMO **

**DEMONIOS HIZO ESO! Me le quede viendo lo mas raro que pude hasta que **

**reaccione-**Que te pasa Fredward Benson! Me vuelves a cargar y te romperé todas las

partes que no deberían romperse! Además de….Como hiciste eso? Tú eres un completo

debilucho!- **lo vi poner una de sus típicas sonrisas de lado**- Bueno ya ves princesa

Puckett este debilucho ya cambio y fue para bien- **burlándose de mí y mí al parecer **

**nada grata reacción de sonrojo al escuchar nuevamente ese absurdo pero lindo que **

**me había puesto hace mucho-**Como sea yo ya te advertí que jamás me vuelvas a

cargar…..o a decir princesa Puckett!-**le mencione pero ahora con pucheros y tirandome**

**en el sofá, cruzada de brazos.**

**GENERAL POV**

**Todos terminaron de hacer su trabajo y toda la fiesta estaba lista, incluyendo al **

**festejado que estaba por llegar de casa de Calceto. Al esperarlo se pusieron de **

**acuerdo como gritarían sorpresa y todos lo que harían. Escucharon pasos y cuando **

**abrieron la puerta**-SORPRESA!**- gritaron todos pero se decepcionaron cuando **

**vieron a la Sra. Benson entrar para decirle algo a Freddie, todos esperaban hasta que **

**alguien le pregunto a Sam que esperaban- **Cállate, estamos esperando a…. SPENCER!

Que haces, tu, aquí….SORPRESA?**- Cuando dijo eso todas los regresaron a ver y **

**gritaron sorpresa con un toque de tristeza por haberse equivocado, agradecían que **

**Spencer era despistado como para notarlo.**

**Después de palabras al compañero, partida de pastel en forma de robot con ojos rojos **

**y varios abrazos, la gente decidió hacer juegos cada quien por su lado, algunos **

**jugaban botella, verdad o reto, ponle la cola a Gibby y otros.**

**Nuestro trío de ICarly decidió jugar algo infantil pero divertido y se llama "Come **

**Fresas" trataba de colgar varias fresas en un palo y quien comiera mas ganaba, y así**

**fueron pasando entre ellos, Carly con Sam y gano Sam, Freddie con Carly y gano**

**Freddie, así que solo quedaba el desempate entre Sam y Freddie:**

Bien ñoño, hora de perder**-decía Sam estirándose- **No lo creo princesa Puckett veras

como se gana**- decía Freddie con una ceja alzada- **que te dije de los apodos cursis!**- **

**gritaba Sam tratándolo de golpear hasta que Carly los detuvo y les dijo que mejor **

**jugaran ya. Se pusieron en posiciones y empezaron, iban parejos, las mismas fresas **

**cada quien, hasta que iban acabando, quedaba solo una fresa, los dos se regresaron a **

**ver y rápidamente quisieron comer la fresa, lo cual ocasiono que al morder al mismo **

**tiempo la fresa sus labios se juntaran pero no todo quedo hasta ahí, pues al parecer **

**no les molestaba en lo mas mínimo, ya que cerraron los ojos y disfrutando de algo **

**mas, profundizaron ese rose de labios. Sam tomándolo de los hombros y Freddie **

**amarrándola de la cintura. Eran solo ellos por 9 segundos que sintieron tan rápidos **

**pues no querían que pasara el tiempo.**

**Se separaron con los ojos abiertos al igual que Carly y otras personas que se habían **

**acercado a ver la escena. Estaban sonrojados y confundidos…..**

**Y hasta aquí! :O me canse haha se que no es lo mejor que se me pudo haber ocurrido además de que ni deje suspenso o algo interesante por esperar pero prometo que los próximos serán súper (espero) ojala les guste mi primer fic SEDDIE y que sean piadosos xD se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, maldiciones, amenazas…esperen eso no haha, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que aun no tengo escrito *.* pero que lo hare pronto…..otra ves espero les haya gustado y sin mas que decir solo rogar por Reviews xD Samy Fuera (jennmcfan) ;D**


	2. Encerrados

**Hey! Como ****están? Bueno después de mi típico saludo xD, vieron Ilove you? Me encanto! Un episodio tan hermoso, llore por que terminaron, pero me alegra que fuera Freddie el primero que dijera Te amo, vieron sus caras? No se ve que quisieran terminar! Pero espero que lo que siga sean celos y Umm celos, aah ya mencione celos?**

**Bueno a responder Reviews:**

**SEDDIEnto**: Gracias por dejar review, que bueno que te gusto, espero algún día poder jugar ponle la cola a Gibby seria lindo: 3 haha, por cierto y tu otra historia? haha

**Caaro13**: Bueno depende de que amenaza me quieras hacer xD, las peleas siempre van a ser típicas en Sam y Freddie así que bueno aquí habrá muchas peleas y fiesta pues la tenia que poner tenia que haber mucha gente y ese juego se hace en fiestas.

**Chico cj seddie:** ^^ es grandioso tener un review tuyo! Amo tus historias! No te odio por tus consejos, nunca lo haría, este estará libre de diálogos separados y negritas :D

**Fernose Nav. Y**: Que bien que te haya gustado! Y tomare tu consejo ;D

**Magy-uchiha**: De hecho la hago en Word, solo que separe mucho y no quedo como esperaba: S pero gracias por los consejos! ;D

**ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER**: Grax por el review! Ya esta aquí el cap ;D

**Beto33:** ;D otra persona que admiro como escribe, me emocione mucho! ^^ Espero te siga gustando la historia

**Solciito:** Gracias por ese review, me alegro mucho! Hehe ese juego se me ocurrió por que lo jugaba de chica xD

**Vaania D**: Espero te siga gustando; D

**Icarlyforever**: Gracias por el review; D

**Si, tuve 10 reviews en mi primer capitulo! Gracias a todos! En serio, me puse a correr por toda mi casa, creo que a mis papas se les esta hac****iendo costumbre mirarme raro O.o. Bueno ahora si no los interrumpo, solo una cosa mas:**

**Icarly no es mio y…blablabla. Ahora si **

**Good read!, Bonne lecture, ****Buena lectura!**

**EL MEJOR JUEGO**

**Capitulo 2- Encerrados**

**SAM POV**

Demonios, que hice o…. ¡Que hicimos! ¿Porque fuimos los dos no? Yo sola no pude haber hecho semejante….Aghh! ¿Que hago salgo corriendo, me quedo a hablar con el, lo golpeo o golpeo a todos los presentes? Bueno las dos últimas no suenan tan mal, pero de alguna alguien quedara consciente y esa será Carly, pues no soy capaz de golpearla a menos que… No Sam! Aghh todo saldría igual, ¿Hablar con el? No podría así que solo me queda la primera…. ¡Correr!

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegue al estudio pero rápidamente agarre uno de los Poof **(N/A no se como se escribe por que no le diría así, le diría silloncitos xD) **recosté mi cabeza y me puse a pensar, ¿Cómo pude haber dejado que pasara? Otra vez! Aunque bueno esa vez en la salida de emergencias era solo para salir del hoyo no tuvo mucho significado… Ohhh a quien engaño, fue mi primer beso y fue con el Nub que desde hace rato me gusta! Esperen no lo sabían? Upps pero bueno ya se los dije, el ñoño me gusta desde esa ves que lo empuje contra el cartero y le salía sangre por la oreja, no lo se, solo me pareció lindo y después Baam! A gustarme se ha dicho….

Alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos azotando la puerta y al parecer gritaba mi nombre desde hace mucho por que llego seco de la garganta o era por eso o por que venia corriendo, como sea da igual debo salir corriendo de nuevo por que Fredbobo esta aquí.

Intente huir por la puerta pero el me detuvo del brazo y empezó a hablarme:

-Sam tenemos que hablar, ¿Por que huiste así?- me reclamaba aun amarrándome del brazo.

-En primera suéltame- le dije zafándome mientras el hacia una mirada de pena- y segunda que te importa por que corrí tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar-. Le decía mientras intentaba huir de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-Claro que tenemos mucho que hablar! Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso abajo o acaso ya no lo recuerdas por que estuviste muy a gusto mientras nos be…-. Lo calle con una cachetada, era obvio que no había olvidado lo de abajo pero no quería que hablara nada de ello.

-Escucha Benson no se ni me interesa por que quieres hablar de ello pero ya paso, ya déjalo ir, así como hemos dejado ir otras cosas, solo…olvídalo y deja irme-. Yo hablaba mientras corría hacia fuera del estudio pero algo paso, no habría la puerta! Intente abrirla pero no traía pasadores para lograrlo, intente mucho como por 4 segundos hasta que vi afuera a Carly con la llave en su mano y haciéndome una sonrisa la cual cambio por una de miedo al ver mi cara asesina.

-¿Algún otro intento que quisieras hacer por abrirla?-. Se burlaba Benson al parecer se había puesto de acuerdo con Carly, pero por que insistía tanto en hablar de eso, era vergonzoso.

-Muy bien Benson lo tienes, quieres hablar de eso? Lo haremos cuando tenga ganas por que al parecer a ti y a Carly se le olvido que había un elevador aquí, a la siguiente deben pensar mas sus grite mientras corría hacia el elevador dejándolo con una cara de sorprendido pero lo siguiente que hizo fue hacer una seña por el vidrio de la puerta y perseguirme al elevador.

**GENERAL POV**

Freddie alcanzo a Sam en el elevador y siguieron discutiendo, Carly por lo mientras corrió al piso de abajo específicamente al cuadro del robot rojo para quitarlo y presionar los botones del elevador para que se trabaran.

Cuando esto sucedió Sam dio un grito de frustración al ver lo que habían hecho Freddie y Carly, lo regreso a ver y lo empezó a golpear en los hombros y a gritarle cosas como:

-¿Qué te pasa Freddo? Por que haces todo esto ya te dije que no quiero hablar de nada, seguramente quieras hablar para hacerme sentir mal-

-Sam- la interrumpía Freddie-

-es lo que quieres, bien hablemos,-

-Sam- la volvió a llamar pero ella no le hacia caso-

- tienes 6 minutos antes de que te golpee para que quedes inconsciente y ver si así se te olvida el beso-.

-SAM!- Grito Freddie desesperado.-

¿Y AHORA QUE BENSON ¡?- Igualmente le grito Sam.-

-Tranquila quieres, necesito hablar contigo civilizadamente por primera vez desde que nos conocemos.- decía Freddie ahora tranquilo y siguió hablando- Mira, yo quería hablar contigo para saber que sentiste con pues con ese beso que nos acabamos de dar, que aunque primero fue un accidente tu sabes muy bien que lo seguimos.-

-Sam se quedo con la mirada agachada y suspiro para empezar a hablar- Bueno, lo que yo sentí con ese beso…..

**Up to here! Muy corto? Lo se! Mientras lo escribía fui por un vaso de agua la cual estaba helada y tuve un ataque a mi pobre cerebro y después un dolor de cabeza ¬¬ (no tomen agua helada, en serio no lo recomiendo y si lo hacen no la tomen rápido eso va peor! xD) en realidad si iba a poner que pensaba Sam y todo lo que se decían pero muchas cosas: son las 8:30 y tengo mucha tarea, como 5 graficas, un resumen y 2 cuadros de química! (creo que eso, ni siquiera he visto mi libreta de tareas) me duele la cabeza! Mi hermano me esta quitando de la computadora y ya tengo sueñito xD haha creo que me hace daño dormirme a las 12:00 a. m. y levantarme a las 5:30 a. m. **

**Espero les guste igual o mas que el primero, el cual sigo agradeciendo por sus Reviews! En serio siendo nueva, con un fic raro y loco (igual que yo) y teniendo 10 Reviews me sentí la reina de los Reviews ;D y ya dije muchas veces reviews no?**

**They liked? So leave reviews!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, Samy fuera! (jennmcfan) ;D**


	3. Confesiones

**Hello! Bonjour! Hola! HofoLafa! ****Binkershnop! xD Como están? Wow en serio gracias a tods por sus Reviews! Hasta pareciera que fuera su trabajo! ^^ Los amo enserio cada ves me quedo sin garganta por gritar y también sin un poco de mis brazos, piernas y/o cabeza por los golpes de mi hermano que no le gusta que grite!**

**Y ahora que estoy escribiendo me están hablando por chat y ya se me olvido que iba a poner ¬¬ rawr *_* así que no los entretengo más por que ya ni me acuerdo solo:**

**Icarly no es mío, no lo fue, pero aprenderé a perfeccionar mi ingles, me iré a USA, secuestrare a Dan, le pediré el dominio y listo! Icarly es mío, por lo mientras me conformo con Fanfic para escribir…lo que hago llamar (según las cosas que escribo) Fanfic haha, Ahora si:**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**El MEJOR JUEGO**

**Capitulo 3- Confesiones **

**Anteriormente:**

-Tranquila quieres, necesito hablar contigo civilizadamente por primera vez desde que nos conocemos.- decía Freddie ahora tranquilo y siguió hablando- Mira, yo quería hablar contigo para saber que sentiste con pues con ese beso que nos acabamos de dar, que aunque primero fue un accidente tu sabes muy bien que lo seguimos.-

-Sam se quedo con la mirada agachada y suspiro para empezar a hablar- Bueno, lo que yo sentí con ese beso….

**Actualmente:**

**POV GENERAL**

Lo que yo sentí con ese beso…-pensaba Sam en como responder, subió su cabeza, volvió a suspirar y viéndolo a los ojos contesto.- No lo se.- Y volvió a bajar su mirada, pero siguió hablando.- No lo se Benson, no se que contestarte, todo es muy confuso, no te puedo decir que me fascino pero tampoco te puedo decir que fue lo peor que pudimos haber hecho, aun tengo dudas, solo de una cosa estoy segura, besas como pared Benson.- hablaba mientras se deslizaba por la pared del elevador cayendo por fin en el piso de este, diciendo lo ultimo en tono burlón.

-Sam, yo te puedo decir que sentí cuando quieras, yo estoy totalmente seguro de lo que siento y no solo desde este beso, y si quieres saber… ¿me estas diciendo que beso mal?- Hablaba Freddie cuando reacciono a lo que Sam había dicho.

-Era una burla bobo aunque si te falta practica- volvió a burlarse- pero de todos modos para que quieres saber, no hay posibilidad de que por que a alguno de nosotros le gusto el beso seamos pequeños novios o cosas cursis como esas, aunque alguno de nosotros quisiera el otro no estaría de acuerdo lo cual nos llevara a arruinar nuestra amistad y después nos haremos viejos con rencores y pena contra nosotros mismo y…-Decía Sam mientras se levanto del piso y daba vueltas por el elevador y hablando rápido, al parecer se le había pegado un poco los modos de hablar de Carly.

-¿Estas diciendo que si te gusto el beso y que quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto Freddie con cara de confundido y con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Qué?...no…es decir…oye…. ¡NO!- tartamudeaba Sam al no saber que contestar pues había insinuado cosas que al no quería que se descubrieran.

**POV SAM**

-¿Qué?...no…es decir…oye…. ¡NO!- no sabia que contestar, el entendió las cosas de otra manera aunque no puedo negar que si me gusto y que seria lindo ser su novia y…. ¿Que? esperen no, no ¿o si? Aghh, ¡que me pasa! Soy Sam Puckett ¿desde cuando he tenido miedo a decir lo que siento? Estamos encerrados en un elevador gracias a Carly y al mismo Benson y solo estoy jugando o que? Ya no me acobardare mas y todo se acaba aquí! A confesarse ahora mismo.

-Sabes que Freddie, nos diremos la verdad que ya es hora, yo te diré la verdad y no me importa lo que pienses de ello, ¿tu me dirás la verdad? Es tu decisión pero si descubro que me mientes, solo te rompo la pierna y todo se arregla para mí, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?- Me dispuse a contestarle a Freddie viéndolo frente a frente

-Bien, terminemos con esto Sam, quieres saber la verdad? Te la diré pero te demostrare 2 cosas al confesarme.- Me decía acercándose a mi de una manera que me ponía nerviosa.

-Que tratas de hacer ñoño.- retrocedí hasta quedar pegada al extremo del elevador.

-Confesarme.- Contesto simplemente, para después agarrarme de la cintura y plantarme un beso ¡Me estaba besando! Trate de alejarlo pero ni el ni mi propio subconsciente y cuerpo me dejaron, solo me deje llevar y permanecimos así como 16 segundos, 16 lindos segundos de besar a Freddie, su manera de confesarse fue tan… inusual y loca pero, esas son las formas mas efectivas….

**POV FREDDIE**

Otro beso, era lo que necesitaba de su parte, me fue correspondiendo poco a poco, eso me tenia alegre, ella quería saber mis sentimientos, pues se los estaba demostrando y eso no era lo único lo que quería demostrar, pero se lo diré terminando este beso que necesito nuevamente.

Nos fuimos separando y nos miramos a los ojos, los cuales son hermosos, azules, el azul es lindo desporsi y ahora viéndolos en la persona que amas mas…. Si amo a Sam Puckett no se como se dio y ni lo quiero saber lo único que si se es que esta pasando me enamore de la persona que menos pensé, es cierto lo que dicen "El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas".

Cuando reaccione me dispuse a decir:

¿Y ahora como beso?- soltó una risita y dijo.

-No ha cambiado nada pero aunque beses de lo peor… Me gusta.- me dijo agarrandome del cuello y volviéndome a besar.

No me di cuenta cuando volvió a servir el elevador y este se había abierto en el piso de abajo, con nosotros aun besándonos. Cuando nos separamos por segunda ves la mire y mire hacia fuera. Todos nos veían con una sonrisa y Spencer estaba llorando. Nuestra amiga Carly tenía la sonrisa más grande de la fiesta y se acerco a decirnos:

-¿Entonces? ¿Nuevos novios?.-Nos pregunto ¡Diablos! Hablamos de todo nos habíamos confesado pero ¿no le pedí que fuera mi novia? ¡Que me pasa!

La regrese a ver y ella a mi, se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara, y solo alzo las cejas al verme, ya sabia que significaba así que suspire y sonreí.

-Sam, frente a toda esta gente te quiero decir- Estaba nervioso pero a la ves emocionado.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...

**POV SAM**

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- No sabia que responderle, era raro, en serio me gustaba, llegue a quererlo poco a poco y ahora lo amo… pero era muy confuso para mi decirle que si a una persona con la cual me la pasaba peleando, insultándonos y humillándonos o en este caso yo humillándolo a el, no sabia que responder y simplemente me fui corriendo, dejándolos a todos confundidos, oía los pasos de alguien detrás de mi, pero no quise hacer caso y seguí corriendo hasta el lugar en el cual tenia los recuerdos mas lindos.

Llegue a la salida de emergencia y me deje caer con las manos en la cara, no quería ver a nadie, pero alguien llego muy agitado por supongo también correr.

-Sam, ¿que paso allá abajo por que saliste corriendo?.- Me pregunto con cara preocupada.

-Nada… solo fue…tu sabes… Nervios.- Le conteste aun con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Nervios? Segura? A mi se me hace que es otra cosa.- Me alzo la cara para verlo a los ojos.

-Suspire- La verdad es que… tengo miedo, te imaginas por primera vez yo teniendo miedo y de una relación… lo que pasa es que no es ninguna relación, es con Fredwuardo, mi mejor amigo el cual siempre golpeaba e insultaba… Aghh! Me tiene muy confundida, y a lo que le tengo miedo es que, me llegue a enamorar mucho de el y el solo juegue conmigo o no lo se.- le decía con mis ojos cristalinos amenazando lagrimas por salir.

-Sammy, tu sabes que si haz tenido miedos, recuerdas esa ves que entraste al baño y viste esa araña grande y…- hablaba

-Spencer!.-lo interrumpí.

-Bueno, como sea Sam, Freddie no tendría que jugar contigo y el lo tiene muy presente y mas en sus ropa interior, se ve que Freddo te quiere, no te ve con los ojos como veía a Carly, te ve mas intensamente, sabes que eres como mi pequeña hermana salvaje y tampoco dejaría que te hicieran daño, así que haremos un trato, dale una oportunidad al Freddie y si te hace daño entre los dos le hacemos el calzón chino especial, ¿Qué te parece?.- Me decía con una sonrisa y jalándome el pelo me dijo.- Anda di que si, Spencer quiere ser el padrino de la boda.

Lo mire y le sonreí asintiendo.- OK Spencer le daré una oportunidad.- Lo abrase, por eso amaba a Spencer, claro como un hermano, siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa pero antes…- Spencer no habrá boda ahora, soy muy chica.- y me pare del piso para salir.

Cuando voltee me encontré a Freddie con una sonrisa y me pregunto.

-¿Entonces eso es un si?- su sonrisa me hipnotizo todavía mas y lo único que hice fue acercarme y darle un abrazo necesitaba sentir sus brazos y sentir que jamás me dejaría….

**Hasta aquí! I want to kill me! Me salen muy cortos! Pero los necesito dejar hasta ahí para dejar suspenso...suspenso de que? De que no todo es felicidad en esta historia y ahora vienen los problemas xD este si lo deje hasta aquí por que quería ver que opinan y hasta la fecha sigo agradeciendo sus Reviews! 8 en el 2do cap! Yeeei Vivan ustedes; D en serio ahora si déjenme me pongo cursi… ya: en serio se les agradece mucho sus reviews me anima a escribir más, como toda escritora (si así me puedo autollamar) novata, se siente tan lindo recibir buenos reviews de parte de ustedes, en serio, en serio se los agradezco demasiado! Hasta me siento en deuda por animarme ;D Ahora si.**

**Se les quiere mucho, Samy fuera! ;D**

**(Jennmcfan)**


	4. No puede ser

**Hola! Como están? (alguien me podría enseñar a saludar de diferente forma) xD bueno, me tarde? O.O lo siento pero estuve muy ocupada, tuve exámenes (en uno saque 0) tuvimos que hacer una rutina de baile, ahora tengo que hacer un comercial, los maestros piensan que no tenemos vida social, bueno muchas cosas, además de que me enferme ¬¬ me duele mi gargantita y tengo mucha gripa u.u pero…que mas? Ahhhh si muchas muchas gracias por todavía recibir buenos reviews ^^ los amo! En serio los amo! Si me pudiera casar con cada uno de ustedes lo haría xD y bueno creo que ya solo advierto este será un episodio algo dramático xD**

**Si me parezco a Dan Schneider pueden tener asegurad que Icarly es mío, por lo mientras no, no se preocupen luego me hago cirugías ;D**

**Canción de inspiración: Hoy te dejo en libertad- (Ha-Ash)**

**El mejor juego**

**Capitulo 4- No puede ser.**

**POV GENERAL**

Los chicos de el show mas famoso de Internet estaban en el departamento Shay, Sam buscando algo en el refrigerador, Carly viendo el nuevo episodio de la vaquita, Freddie revisando Icarly, Spencer haciendo una escultura de un gato rabioso y Gibby estaba siendo Gibby preguntando a Sam cualquier cosa que se le ocurría.

-Y sabias que ¿existen 2 tipos de jabones?, los sólidos y los líquidos, y de muchos diferentes olores, ¡amo el jabón liquido!.- Decía Gibby mientras Sam lo regresaba a ver con una mirada de desentendida y las cejas alzadas.

-Gibby, no me interesan los jabones o si te gustan, solo vine a acabar con el tocino y/o cosas comestibles del famoso refrigerador de Carly.- termino de hablar Sam cuando saco un enorme paquete de jamón para de inmediato devorarlo.

**-**Wow, guarda un poco de labios, puede que los puedas utilizar en otra cosa.- le dijo Freddie a la rubia cuando ella ya había llegado a la mesa donde estaba el.

-Naah, no creo, para lo único que puedo usar mis labios en estos momentos es para disfrutar del riquísimo sabor de…- Dejo de hablar Sam al sentir unos besos que la callaban. Mientras se escuchaba un –Awww- de parte de la joven Shay con una enorme y un -Iuuu amor adolescente compartiendo baba en mi comedor- dicho por el artista mas loco pero creativo. Pero faltaban las palabras de un gordito simpático, del cual no se dieron cuenta que se fue en silencio subiendo las escaleras con una mirada de tristeza.

-Ya se te esta haciendo costumbre callarme con besos, Benson- reclamaba Sam con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, otra mejor no encuentro.-sonriendo de medio lado le mencionaba Freddie a su carnívora novia.

-¿Oigan y Gibby?- preguntaba Spencer señalando al lugar vacío donde se encontraba el fan del Jabón.

-Que raro, estaba aquí hace un momento.- Decía Carly mirándose confundida con todos.

-Bueno Gibby siempre es raro.- Justifico Freddie, haciendo que todos asintieran.

**POV CARLY**

Haaaay, hoy lunes y día de escuela… creo que ya se me esta pegando la flojera de Sam, pero es tan frustrante levantarse temprano y soportar a todos los maestros. Lo bueno es que Freddie y Gibby ya llegaron, solo queda que llegue la floja de mi amiga para no aburrirme con sus charlas ñoñas.

Camine hacia ellos y los salude con la mano de lejos, cuando iba llegando vi que Freddie susurro algo a Gibby, lastima que no lo alcance a escuchar.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?.- pregunte con una sonrisa a mis dos amigos.

-Bien.- me contestaron serios al mismo tiempo.

_Huy controlen su emoción.- Me burlaba, cuando llego mi rubia amiga.

-¡Hey Carls!- por lo menos alguien venia de buen humor.

-Hola Sam.- le conteste sonriendo. Para que después ella saludara a Gibby y enseguida saludara de un pequeño beso a Fredwuard.

Pero algo sucedió, cuando se besaron note algo extraño en Gibbs como algo de ¿tristeza?, y me pareció mas raro todavía que se diera media vuelta y sin despedirse se fue…

-¿No notan algo mas raro de lo común en Gibby?- pregunte confundida a la nueva pareja.

-No.- contesto rápido Freddie, seguido de Sam respondiendo igual pero más tranquila.

Aunque ellos no dudaran de el gordito simpático, yo se que algo le pasa, y siendo Carly Shay lo descubriré o lo hago o me como las palomitas con un bote completo de manequilla.

Pasaban los días y nada había cambiado, Sam y Freddie demostrando su amor ante todos, Gibby incomodo cada vez que ellos lo hacían, yo tratando de investigar que le pasaba a Gibby y Spencer… Ni siquiera me acordaba de mi hermano en esta semana.

El día del ensayo llego, todos estábamos en el estudio cuando Freddie empezó a contar.

-En 5-4-3-2...- acabo diciendo para señalarnos y así poder empezar con nuestra comedia.

-Yo soy Carlotta Shay.- sonreía a la cámara.

-Y yo soy Avril Lavigne.- Dijo en broma mi amiga.- ¡Y esto es Icarly!- Gritamos al unísono.

-¡Hoy empezaremos con su segmento favorito! "Que Sam golpee a Freddie".- Bromeaba la rubia loca del set.

-Owww Sam mejor empecemos con dale besitos a Freddie.- Le regresaba la broma Freddie a Sam… wow últimamente se han vuelto muy mielosos, si es que mielosos es una palabra.

-Me voy de aquí.- susurro Gibby saliendo por la puerta.

Yo me apresure a seguirlo creo que dejando confundidos a Sam y Freddie, llegue hasta mi cuarto que es donde se encontraba Gibbster, estaba sentado en mi cama viendo a la nada.

-¿Hey Gibbo por que tan perdido?- le susurre en forma de pregunta al chico triste de mi cuarto.

-Sabes Carly, no puedo mas, no puedo con esto, simplemente quiero que acabe.- decía alterado, jamás había visto esta actitud en el, siempre era el mas alegre de la escuela y nada le preocupaba, esto era urgente de arreglar.

-¿Gibby que tienes, por que dices esas cosas, es mas de que hablas?- ahora si estaba preocupada pero lo que me contesto me quito la preocupación para cambiarla a completa impresión.

-¡Me gusta Sam!- solo me limite a abrir los ojos y gritar.

-¡No puede ser!- ahora los dos sufriremos de lo mismo, el sufriendo por Sam y yo sufriendo por el….

**Y se acaba! Les gusto? No les gusto? Me quieren matar? Todo se acepta ;D Les dije que venían problemas, creen típico que a Gibby le guste Sam? Es que no me acuerdo haber leído algo así pero bueno el chiste es que les dije que venían problemas y problemas habrá xD aclaro también soy Sibby así que puede haber muchas cosas! En este fic habrá: Sibby, Creddie, y por supuesto Seddie y Cibby Bueno en el otro capitulo contestare Reviews si es que dejan O.o así que pregunten lo que quieran! Siento que escribí muchas veces Gibby en este episodio xD no se me ocurría otro apodo y nuevamente perdón por tardar y muchas gracias por sus Reviews! Los amo tanto como a mi pececito (Swinny Mariano Espumita) se nota mi fanatismo? Haha ^^**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Quieren que Freddie se porte mal en próximos capítulos?**

**¿Creen que soy capaz de poner Sibby?**

**¿Ya les aburrí? ;D**

**Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^**

**Samy Fuera! (jennmcfan) ;D**


	5. Problemas

**¡Hola! Yo aquí y…ustedes… ¿allá? Bueno, donde estén XD De nuevo agradezco Reviews incluso las amenazas de golpes que me dejaron en Facebook (si también tengo la historia en Face y en ^^), jeje no se preocupen soy una Seddie total y aunque también me guste un poco el Sibby esto es exclusivamente Seddie, pero todo es para el drama de la historia, ¡Aplausos! Me sentí política O.o por cierto este cap me saldrá algo, bueno muy, dramático jeje pero bueno sin mas blabla, ¡esperen!**

**Si piensan que Icarly es mío es por que…Umm...…están ¿loquitos? Si, loquitos :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Canción de inspiración.- Estoy salado- Chuy Lizarraga**

**El mejor juego**

**Capitulo 5- Problemas **

**GIBBY POV**

¡Oh por Dios! Le he confesado a Carly, una de mis dos mejores amigas, la cual también es mejor amiga de la chica que me gusta y del chico que a pesar de todo considero mi hermano. Todo se me vino abajo desde que se formo la pareja Seddie, la mas apoyada por los fans de Icarly de todo el mundo, acaso no hay posibilidad con Gam o… ¡Sibby! ¡Eso es! Se escucha lindo, lastima que jamás pueda existir por no corresponderme, ¡siempre me ha pasado! Cuando empiezo con el amor se enciende la alegría pero todo termina con una lagrima. ¿Acaso no hay chica para Gibbo? Y lo peor es que todas prefieren al chico con sonrisa de comercial; Shannon: Freddie 1- Gibby 0, Sam: Freddie 2- Gibby 0, incluso Tasha que después de un tiempo de haberme preferido a mi, me confeso que tropezó a propósito con Freddie para que este la tomara en sus brazos "desarrollándose". Tasha: Freddie 3- Gibby 0. Ganador por unanimidad; ¡Fredwuard Benson! Pero no esta vez, por Sam luchare, yo también he sido su mejor amigo y presa desde años, tengo casi la misma trayectoria que Freddie, entonces tengo que tener las mismas posibilidades que Freddie ¿no? Aunque antes de que me gustara Sam ya veía algo entre ellos dos, no sabia que terminarían así.

No quiero convertirme en un loco psicótico por el amor de una chica y menos si tengo que quitársela a mi mejor amigo, pero no es una chica cualquiera, es Sam Puckett, ¿hay delito en que te guste la persona que te hace la vida imposible? Si es así, Freddie y yo deberíamos estar encerrados. ¡Estoy muy confundido! No se si reír por ser amigos o llorar por no ser algo mas. Tampoco se si darme por vencido sin haber intentado es una opción. Necesito ayuda pronto.

-¿Carly? Ayúdame si, no se que pensar…

**CARLY POV**

"Me gusta Sam" esas palabras de parte de Gibby, no salían de mi cabeza, por que necesariamente de todos los chicos de Seattle, todos los que me han gustado, ¿Fue Gibby del que me tuve que enamorar?, no se ni como es que llego a apoderarse de mi mente constantemente, pero lo hizo tan fuertemente que ahora esto duele. Los dos enamorados, yo de el y el de ella, ¿Qué ironía no? Así sentía Freddie cuando lo rechazaba y ahora el esta con Sam haciendo sufrir a Gibby y llevando la cadena hacia mi.¿Por que el amor es tan complicado? Por que una persona no puede estar con la que le gusta y ya…

-¿Carly? Ayúdame si, no se que pensar…- Escuche a Gibby decirme sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Y como quieres que te ayude, ¿Haciendo que Sam y Freddie terminen o llamando a alguien para que lo haga?- reclamaba sarcásticamente.- Pues no lo hare y mas vale que tu no hagas nada tampoco.- seguí reclamando, pero vi como se me quedaba viendo con una sonrisa como de ¿victoria?.

-Oh, no, no, no, no, ¡No!, no eres capaz de hacer algo así Gibbs, ya no eres el Gibby normal, o anormal, ¡como sea!- me desespere al ver los planes que tenia Gibby, por que no solo no quería que el estuviera con Sam, si no que no podría permitir que mis dos mejores amigos terminaran, son una pareja muy linda, rara, pero linda.

-¡Claro que puedo Carly! Y si tu no me ayudas yo se quien si.- dijo corriendo fuera de mi habitación.

Imite su acción pero yo fui corriendo al estudio donde esperaba que siguieran Sam y Freddie, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, encontré una nota de ellos avisando que irían al cine, se me ocurrió llamar pero ninguno de los dos. Lo cual me extrañaba de Sam que aunque estuviera en un cine no apagaba su celular.

**FREDDIE POV**

¡Wow! Mi primera salida de novios con Sam y ya me quede sin celular, todo por que pensó que otra "chica" me estaba hablando, hasta que le explique que esa chica era Carly, lo que me dejo un poco preocupado el porque su insistencia en llamar.

-Oye Sam, ¿a ti no te ha hablado Carly?- Pregunte, si me hablaba a mi era obvio que también a Sam.

-Emmm… Bueno, no, lo…se.- me dijo cortadamente y limite a mirarla confundido.

-Como que no lo sabes, ¿Y tu celular?- En serio, a veces no sabia que pasaba en la vida de mi novia rubia aunque siempre estuviera con ella.

-Bien.-suspiro.- Puse mi celular en modo de avión y lo avente, ¡y el muy torpe no voló!- Grito cruzada de brazos para después levantarlos al cielo.

Reí por las ocurrencias de Sam, y me dispuse a tomarla de la cintura para seguir caminando.

**GENERAL POV**

Mientras terminaba la noche, la pareja llego a sus casas respectivamente. Carly tratándose de entretener con Spencer, más no podía y decidió hablar con ellos al día siguiente, Gibby hacia llamadas hasta que logro llegar con la que necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente, Carly se levanto temprano, lo mas temprano posible, estaba sumamente nerviosa aun no sabia como decirle a Sam que Gibby gustaba de ella y menos como decirle a los dos que el que era su mejor amigo los quiere separar.

Preparo el desayuno y se dispuso a comerlo cuando Spencer se acerco.

-Que hay hermanita.- hablo con su típico sonido, caminando hacia el refrigerador para sacar leche.

-Hey Spens ¿Qué tal dormiste?- le respondió distraída.

-Bien, oye me quieres acompañar a mi terapia.- sonrío Spencer.

-¿Terapia? ¿De que?- pregunto Carly con el cejo fruncido.

-De… de los obsesionados con tomar leche en la bañera, OCTLELB para abreviar.- contesto tranquilamente caminando hacia su cuarto con la leche en mano.

-¿Y por que vas con la leche a tu cuarto?- grito la morena.

-Por que probablemente sea la ultima vez con ella en la ducha y necesito un momento a solas con ella.- respondió de igual forma el simpático artista. Haciendo que Carly se entretuviera un poco para sonreír y después decir para ella misma.- Y yo que pensé que el único loco era Spencer, vaya terapias.

Enseguida entraron Sam y Freddie discutiendo.

-Oigan ¿Por qué pelean?- Dudo Carly mirándolos.

-Por que al genio de tu amigo se le ocurrió llevarme con su linda mami para hacer las pases ya que seria mi… suegra.- diciendo esto ultimo con gesto de asco.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?- aun la castaña seguía confundida.

-Que Sam empezó a discutir con ella para que dejara de ser tan ñoña y me dejara de dar baños anti-piojos.- hablaba Freddie.

-Me harta abrazarte y que huelas a hospital con todos los productos que te pone tu madre ¡Y sabes cuanto odio los hospitales!- Interrumpió Sam.- Además agradece de que te defendiera de esos baños anti-garrapatas.

-Anti-piojos.- se defendió Freddie.

-Lo que sea.- rodó los ojos la rubia.

-Haber chicos ya.- decía Carly con una sonrisa.- Sam, es irrespetuoso que le hables mal a la mama del chico con el que sales.- defendió a Freddie al cual este respondió con una mirada victoriosa a Sam.- Así sea loca o rara.- continuo y Sam le regreso la mirada a Freddie.

- Y Freddie tendrías que agradecer que Sam te defienda de los baños de la to…totalmente increíble madre.- corrigió Carly lo último ante la mirada fruncida del tecnológico.

Enseguida de esto, la pareja se miro entre si con una sonrisa para acercarse a dar un beso rápido el cual fue interrumpido por Gibby entrando con una chica, algo alta, pelo entre rubio y café y muy hermosa.

-¿Como están?- saludo el gordito con una sonrisa.

-Son los chicos de Icarly, ¡Y mas grandes!- grito la chica emocionada yendo a abrazarlos.

-¡Carly!- grito abrazándole.

-¡Sam!- turno hacia la carnívora de igual forma.

-¡Freddie!- dijo con voz entre emocionada y seductora mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué paso con tus lentes?- pregunto alterada Sam.

-¿Qué paso con tu sombrero con pantalla?- pregunto igualmente Carly.

-¿Qué paso con tu mascara de ganso?- Dudo mas alterado que todos Freddie.

La chica iba a contestar cuando Spencer salio y grito.- ¡Mandy! Hay chicos otra ves trajeron a su loca y obsesionada fan.

Los chicos solo lo miraron con los ojos como plato y negando muy a penas visiblemente. Dejando a Carly pensativa que era muy tarde para decirles algo a los chicos…

**Yeei, acabe XD, escribí 3 páginas en mi cuaderno y me canse al pasarlo aquí.**

**Hasta ahorita el que mas sabe es SEDDIEnto ^^ el cual no se como llamar que no sea su Nick-name jaja y que también quedamos de hacer una historia juntos, ahora ya estas comprometido :D y con el cual creo que escribí mas que en el cap xD pero tu shhh…**

**Bueno de nuevo, GRACIAS! Por sus comentarios, por que leen, por todo! Y para los que dijeron "ese chiste lo vi en Facebook" si es de ahí ^^ se me hizo gracioso y tuve que pensar en la forma de cómo ponerlo**

**Preguntas:**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Me quieren matar? (algunos lo querrán hacer por ahora pero déjenme viva hasta terminar el fic y verán si siguen pensando matarme ;D)**

**¿Saben que hará Mandy en la historia?**

**Nos vemos en el otro cap, no se cuando subirlo pues no estoy de ánimos para escribir, luego explico el porque. Además de que no se en que lío me acabo de meter al escribir todo esto, por que no yo se que ocurrirá después =P y le tengo que pensar u.u lo cual no se me da mucho que digamos.**

**Bueno…**

**Samy Fuera! (Jennmcfan) =D**


	6. chapter 6

**¡Aloha my dears! (¿ese saludo que O.o?), por dios! Los extrañe! bueno, bueno, seguramente…¡estarán odiándome! :D pero lo siento, tengo muchas justificaciones: Reprobé Matemáticas y me preocupe mucho por cómo decirle a mi madre, murió mi pececito T.T, se dañó mi computadora y tuvimos que comprar otra nueva, así que los capítulos que ya había escrito…se fueron con ella. T.T El punto es que me deprimí por un rato XD pero enserio! Gracias por sus Reviews! Ya llegue a los 40! OMG me animaron mucho! Les juro que los amo! Se casarían conmigo? Los amo! :D más abajo responderé Reviews, ahhh y también muchas, muchas gracias por los "me gusta" en Facebook ;D se les agradece!**

**No los interrumpo más, solo lo de siempre ¬¬**

**Se me están acabando las excusas por que Icarly no es mío, pero eso ya lo saben xD.**

**El Mejor Juego**

**Canción de inspiración: Just a Kiss- Lady Antebellum**

**Capítulo 6- Cita de Sam & Freddie… ****Gibby, Carly, Spencer y Mandy.**

**ENJOY! *-***

**Sam POV**

Dos días, ¡Dos malditos días! De intentar salir, solo eso pedía, poder salir con mi ñoñovio y no pude, quería salir con mi mejor amiga y tampoco lo logre; ¿La razón? ¡Mandy! Esa psicofan no nos deja ni un segundo en paz, incluso ya sabía entrar a mi casa, a la de Carly y a la de Freddie… ¡Con las puertas y ventanas cerradas! Esa chica sigue siendo sumamente extraña, a pesar de ya no ser la misma por fuera, pero lo más extraño, es porque Gibby insiste en tenerla junto con nosotros, tal vez le gusta pero eso ¿en que nos incumbe a nosotros? Tal vez quiere que lo ayudemos, como esa otra vez que lo intentamos con Shannon, o tal vez no, ¡No me importa! Lo que si me importa es que esa ñoñadmiradora es que ¡no se aleja de Freddie! ¡Incluso le coquetea! Es una tonta si cree que Fredwuard le hará caso, no es que sea celosa ni nada pero…el, es un chico con novia y… Ok, ok, no tengo excusas, soy celosa ¿Y qué? Voy a defender lo que es mío, últimamente me he alejado mucho de él y todo gracias al mismo problema desde hace dos días, "Mandy"

-¡Ya llegue!- y hablando del rey de roma o en este caso la torpetequeña mayor de todo Torpelandia, llego gritando con una sonrisa; había olvidado por completo que estaba en casa de Carly viendo Celebridades bajo el agua, ¿ni siquiera había prestado atención a la televisión por pensar en esa cosa? Esto es grave.

-¿Qué ves?- me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos la molesta visita diaria.

-Televisión- conteste indiferente.

-¿Y qué programa?- me pregunto con su voz chillona y su típica sonrisa.

-El mismo que tu.- respondí desesperada de sus tontas preguntas.

-Ohh ¡Es cierto!- grito dejando salir su maniática risa.

¡Dios ya no puedo soportar! Me largue de la sala sin decir ninguna palabra y dejando solo a esa… ¡Aghh!

Subí al cuarto de mi amiga y esta se estaba bañando, espere a que terminara para poder platicar y relajarme por lo menos un rato de esa persona, si así se le puede llamar. Ya había intentado deshacerme de ella, pero los regaños de Freddie y Carly diciendo que era malo hacer despertar a la gente debajo de un puente no me dejaron hacer nada.

-Oye Sam ¿Quieres escuchar música? – me pregunto Carls después de unos minutos de haber salido de su ducha.

-¡Claro! Amo la música es lo que me despeja de todo.- agradecí por su pregunta. Le dio play a su aparato y empezó a sonar una canción;

(Ohhwooaahh x3)

You know you love me

I know you care

Just shot whenever

And I'll be there…..

-¡Dios! ¿Me quieres explotar los oídos? Carly ¡quita eso!- le exigí a la castaña. No soporto a Justin Bieber.

-Vamos Sam, déjate llevar y cántala, además Justin es un niño muy lindo, no entiendo que tienes contra el.- me respondió con una sonrisa, pero tengo dignidad y jamás escucharías a MI Sam Puckett cantar una canción de Justin Bieber…

(20 segundos después)

-Baby, Baby, Baby, Ohh.- cantaba con Carly al compás de la canción, bueno no soy nada fan que digamos pero si me des estresó por lo menos un poco, lo cual no duro mucho por que entro Freddie y con Mandy casi colgando de él, es tan…tan…

-¡Solo un momento a solas!-grite totalmente sin paciencia y de inmediato me fui del cuarto, solo me dio tiempo de ver la mirada de preocupación de Freddo, solo quería huir de esa niña un momento. Baje rápidamente a la sala nuevamente. De todo esto, solo me faltaba que Freddie viniera y me preguntara como estoy.

-Sam ¿Estas bien?- escuche a Fredwuard preguntarme, típico.

-Sí, lo estoy solo que me gusta salir huyendo de las locas últimamente.-conteste sarcásticamente.

-Con razón se te está siendo costumbre salir huyendo de mi mama cada que la vez.- ok, creo que no entiende muy bien el sarcasmo, pero aunque sea logro sacarme una sonrisa.

-Bebe… ¡Claro que no estoy bien! Es tu maniática fan la que me tiene ml y…- hablaba cuando de repente me abrazo, fue tan dulce pero a la vez raro.

-Emm, Freddie ¿Qué haces?- le pregunte con cara confundida mientras aun me abrazaba.

-No lo sé, pero siendo tu mujer, me da miedo decirte que te calmes.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros cuando rompió el abrazo.

-Lo siento solo que… dos días soportando a eso me desespera.- le decía mientras nos íbamos acercando poco a poco con una sonrisa.

-Oigan chicos, ¿No vamos a hacer el show?- nos interrumpió Gibby, haciéndonos separar bruscamente, pero alcanzándonos a golpear la frente.

-¿Interrumpí algo?- pregunto con el cejo fruncido. Freddie se dedicó a mirarlo fulminante y yo le grite-Ya vamos Gibson.- y empecé a caminar hacia el estudio, bueno realmente tome el elevador. Vi una mirada entre ellos, pero no me importo, seguramente fue una mirada ¡por intervenir!

**Freddie POV**

-En 5 ,4 ,3 ,2.-conte para empezar con el show.

-Yo soy Kioko.- se presentó mi morena amiga frente a la cámara.

-Y yo soy Yuky.- turno mi rubia novia pegando un salto en frente de Carly.

-Y eso es el show de Kioko y Yuky.- gritaron al unísono, bailando como locas.

-No es cierto esto es ¡Icarly!- volvieron a gritar.

-Y hoy empezaremos con uno de sus segmentos favoritos que se llama: ¡Golpeando a Freddie hasta dejarlo inconsciente!- grito mi rubia floja frente al lente.

-Oww Sam, tu amor por mí se nota desde aquí.- mencione con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ya quisieras.- me contesto con enojo fingido pero aun así con una sonrisa.

-Vamos chicos, ya confiesen.- sonrió burlonamente Carly. Para después acercarse a quitarme la cámara y volteársela hacia ella y decir:

-Bueno fans de Seddie, les tenemos una sorpresa, estoy segura que les encantara.- se emocionó frente a todo el público y después nos señaló a nosotros.

-Bien chicos, hagan su magia.- dijo con una sonrisa, apuntando la señal a nosotros. Aunque nadie, ni siquiera Sam sabía que íbamos a hacer eso, yo lo trame con Carly, estaba ansioso por decirle a todo el mundo que Sam y yo éramos oficialmente novios. No espere más, me acerque a ella con una sonrisa, tomándola por la cintura y dándole un beso duradero, de esos besos de los cuales no quieres despegarte, pero que en cualquier momento, los pulmones debían hacer sus funciones.

**(Intermedio de General POV)**

**-**Así que por fin decidieron confesar frente al público su "amor", jajá pobres tontos, lo que les espera será terrible, más terrible de lo que ellos me hicieron a mí, pagaran por sus tonterías.- Decía el chico tras su pantalla viendo el cariñoso beso de la pareja, pero con una cara de enojo y rencor.

**Freddie POV**

Nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando con una sonrisa, yo aun agarrándola por la cintura y ella amarrándome de los hombros con sus delicadas manos. Vi la cara de todos en el estudio. Eran caras normales: la de Carly con esplendida emoción, la de Mandy con una sonrisa, y la de Gibby siendo Gibby pero con un toque diferente.

El show transcurrió normal después. Termino y todos bajamos a la sala. Donde Spencer se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

-Hola chicos, buen Show, y que gran demostración de baba en mi apartamento.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras colgaba.

-¿Con quién hablabas hermanito?- le interrogo Carly mientras tomaba uvas del trasto.

-Hablaba a la página de , pienso hacer una escultura de un zapato para adulto, con muchos zapatitos de bebe ¿No es genial?- pregunto esto último con su voz emocionada. Provocando que todos riéramos.

-Oye Freddo, te hablaron del Restaurant Petroccinni's por una reservación.- me aviso mientras imitaba la acción de su hermana. ¡Diablos! Quería que fuera sorpresa. Mañana por la noche quería llevar a Sam a nuestra primera cita pero ahora se arruino.

-¿Por qué te hablaron de ese Restaurante?- me pregunto Sam.

-Emm, porque.- quería una escapatoria, pero viendo que no había, suspire y conteste.- Porque te quería invitar a una cita en ese restaurante.- confesaba mientras escuchaba un Aww por parte de Carly y un Wow de Spencer, Sam solo se mantenía callada con una sonrisa y seguí hablando.- Pero la sorpresa ya se arruino.- finalice con una mirada hacia el artista. Mientras el me la devolvió con una cara de "Lo siento". Después, sentí unos brazos rodeándome y diciéndome.- Estaré lista para esa cita.- separándonos con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto, mañana a las ocho.- mencione con mi sonrisa de un lado.

-Oigan ¿Dónde están Gibby y Mandy?- dudo nuestra amiga Carls. Si es cierto, ¿Dónde se habían metido esos dos? Iba a hablar cuando se escucharon dos personas discutiendo bajando del estudio.

-Jeje, del odio al amor hay un paso.- burlo Spencer mientras Sam y yo nos mirábamos.

**Carly POV**

Me levante temprano, para arreglarme, desayunar temprano, ducharme e ir a levantar a Sam igualmente, ya que hoy era su primer cita con Freddie, estoy tan emocionada que mis dos mejores amigos tengan una relación, es tan hermosa que no quiero que por nada del mundo quiero que termine, es por eso que después de que ellos se fueran a cenar, cite a Gibby en mi departamento para charlar sobre su enamoramiento hacia Sam…Ok y también no quiero que lo tenga más, es solo que, pues, creo que podría alejar a Sam del corazón de Gibby para poder darnos una oportunidad entre nosotros. Pero ya me salí del tema, estaba en que tenía que despertar a mi floja amiga, solo teníamos 11 horas para ir al centro comercial, escoger un lindo vestido, maquillarla, peinarla. Y menos las horas de almuerzo, desayuno, comida y merienda que tiene Sam solo nos dejaba como 9 horas o menos.

-Levántate rubia floja.- la zarandee de mi sofá.

-Ñiam, ay Carly, 5 minutos más.- dijo tapándose con el edredón que había tomado de mi cama.

-Vamos tienes que arreglarte para tu cita con Freddie.-seguí insistiendo para sacarla de ahí.

-Tengo mucho tiempo aun.-dijo aun debajo del edredón.

-Empezaremos por el desayuno.- esas palabras eran mágicas cuando se trataba de levantar a Sam.

-Bien, ahora a bañar y arreglarte para ir a la tienda.- engañe a Sam empujándola hacia la escalera a mi cuarto. Mientras ella luchaba para zafarse, pero al último tuvo que ceder e hizo lo que le indique.

Pasamos horas en el centro comercial hasta elegir el vestido que por fin le gustara a Sam.

Llegamos a mi departamento, la maquille muy ligeramente ya que esa era la condición de Sam para dejarse, el peinado también fue muy sencillo, de hecho, se lo deje suelto, pero bien arreglado onduladamente. Era hora de ponerse el vestido para finalizar.

Al salir del baño con el vestido puesto, me quede con los ojos cuadrados y la boca abierta, no pude pronunciar palabras más que:

-Wow.- esas palabras le sirvieron para saber lo que pensaba pues sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Llego la hora, bajamos al primer piso de mi casa y como era de esperarse Freddie ya estaba ahí. Platicando con Spencer sobre no sé qué. Él estaba de espaldas, pero al ver la reacción de Spencer, la cual fue un igualmente.-Wow.- volteo rápidamente la vista hacia SU rubia. No pude aguantar la risa por la reacción de Fredwuard, fue aún más grande la sorpresa, solo le faltaba baba por la boca abierta que le había producido y un total.-WOW. Sam sonrió aún más grande al ver la reacción que provoco sobre su ahora novio.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Sam con una sonrisa y un poco de sonrojo.

-Wow- seguía sin poder hablar Freddie. Todo esto mientras Spencer los empujaba afuera. También llegando Gibby y pronunciando el ya típico.- Wow.

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho cuatro veces contigo.- se despidió de una manera no muy común Samantha. Yéndose con un Freddie aún embobado.

Subimos al estudio con Gibby, platicamos, trataba de hacerlo reaccionar y reflexionar que Sam jamás le correspondería, que dejara la relación de sus también mejores amigos por la paz, que se llevara a Mandy de aquí porque nadie la soportaba…lo curioso es que el niega totalmente que el la trajo. Obviamente no le creo nada y él dijo claramente "Por Sam soy capaz de hacer todo"…o algo así. Es obvio que quiere separarlos a costa de Mandy y probablemente después vengan muchos planes más.

Platicamos por como quince minutos pues mí querido amigo Freddie, me llamo para decir que fuera con ellos, porque ya se estaban peleando. ¿Qué acaso no pueden tener una cita normal sin pelearse? Para eso tengo que estar yo, separándolos y arreglándoles sus problemas.

Llegamos al restaurante y digo llegamos por que íbamos Gibby, Spencer, yo e incluso Mandy. Algo que no le iba a gustar mucho que digamos a Sam. Pero en estos casos Sam se tendrá que aguantar.

-Chicos, chicos.- hablaba pero cuando llegamos ellos estaban discutiendo.-¡Chicos!- grite para que me hicieran caso. Ellos me regresaron a ver y me empezaron a decir las razones de su pelea y a preguntarme quien tenía la razón. Obviamente, ninguno la tenía su pelea era por una tontería…como siempre. Se metieron Gibby y Mandy, uno defendiendo a Sam y otra a Freddie. Al último no sé cómo termino esa "discusión" con Spencer llorando.

Todos nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa donde estaban ellos dos, todos apretados e incomodos. Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos y cuando Sam reacciono pregunto.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí Spencer, Gibby y MANDY?- creo que alguien estaba de mal humor.

-Veras, estaba tranquilamente platicando con Gibby cuando ustedes llamaron por su pelea, entonces tuve que traerlo porque no lo podía dejar solo en mi casa, a Mandy la encontramos cuando íbamos saliendo y yo no tengo corazón para dejar a una fan nuestra vestida y alborotada, y Spencer… alguien tenía que traer nos.- explique el porqué de todos mis acompañantes.

-Ya que.- rodo los ojos Freddie.

Pasaron otros 10 minutos en silencio, exacto, totalmente incomodos. Hasta que Spencer se dignó a romperlo.

-Voy al baño.- qué bonita forma de hacerlo, definitivamente no tuve por qué haber traído a estos muchachos.

-Y bueno, como está la comida.- pregunto Gibby, es cierto no habíamos pedido nada y ya daba hambre. Aunque sabía que Alfredo no iba a pagar lo de todos, necesitaba comer.

-Rica.- contestaron juntos Sam y Freddie. Regresándose a ver pero no con el "odio" de antes.

-Oigan chicos, yo creo que mejor nos vamos, estamos haciendo mal, emm, ¿Sexto? Bueno como sea, el punto es que incomodamos un poco aquí y será mejor que nos vayamos.- dije levantándome.

Sam suspiro viendo a Freddie y dijo.- No te preocupes Carlotta, nosotros también nos vamos, a pesar de todo si fue una buena cita.- termino de decir regresando a ver al mismo con una sonrisa y este devolviéndosela.

-¿Y Spencer?- pregunto Freddie.

-Lo llamare.- contesto Sam

-Bueno, sí, ¿Spencer? Spen… ¿Spencer dónde estás? ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces allá? Sí, sí, yo le digo. Ya que…- Termino de hablar Sam por teléfono.

-¿Qué te dijo?- interrogue para saber el paradero de mi hermano, ¿Acaso no estaba en el baño?

-Dice que se sentía muy incómodo, que tomo el carro, se fue, te mando a decir que si podías te fueras caminando y que le llevaras un panquesito de zanahoria.- finalizo con la cejas alzadas por lo rápido que hablo supongo.

-Genial, nos quedamos sin carro, ¿Alguien tiene dinero para un taxi?- por favor que alguien dijera que sí.

-Bueno, a mí me alcanza para llegar al Bushwell, así que iré por uno.- dijo Freddie, gracias al cielo, y al dinero.

-Yo iré al baño.- menciono Sam, la regrese a ver con el cejo fruncido. No quería que también se fuera. Y creo que se dio cuenta de mis insinuaciones pues me contesto:

-Tranquila, yo no tengo carro para huir.

Bien, nos quedamos otra vez solo los tres… esperen ¿y Mandy? Como sea es mejor si no está.

Sam POV

Genial, mi vejiga ya necesitaba un espacio. Salí del baño y fui con los chicos, Freddie supongo que fue a pedir el taxi, Mandy gracias que no estaba y Carly y Gibby dijeron que iban a ir a pedir para llevar el panquesito de Spencer.

Salí para ver si encontraba a mi novio afuera, pero en vez de encontrarlo levantando el índice por un taxi, lo vi besándose con otra y esa otra era la tonta de Mandy. Pero esto no se queda así. Camine hasta ellos y vi que estaban discutiendo, seguramente porque vieron que los descubrí y que su plan de verme la cara no había funcionado. Cuando llegue donde estaban ellos, Mandy fue la primera en verme y salió corriendo…Buena decisión.

Me quede con Freddie que al darse la vuelta y verme parece que había visto al mismo coco que si no dormías te comería. Sin pensarlo ni quererlo, una pequeña lágrima salió en mí, yo no quería eso, una Puckett jamás lloraría por un hombre. Hasta Melanie sabia esa regla. Lo único que se le paso decirle a mi mamá fue que hacer en casos de estar verdaderamente enamorada. Él se acercó e intento limpiar mi lágrima pero lo aparte y de inmediato la limpie yo misma con mi pulgar.

-¿Ese era el amor que me juraste en la salida de emergencia?- quería gritarle, ser la misma Sam fuerte y que no se dejaba vencer de nada pero por alguna razón, no podía tratarlo mal. Esa pregunta se la hice con un tono tranquilo pero triste.

-Sam, te juro que lo que viste, no es lo que pensaste.- en su cara había preocupación pero ya era tarde.

-Basta de jurar, y deja esa típica excusa porque conmigo no funcionara.- hablaba cuando él me interrumpió llamándome por mi nombre pero no deje que me dijera más y simplemente le dije:

-Esto se acabó- baje mi mirada, no quería que viera mi tristeza.

-Sam, si todo esto acaba, quiero que hagas una última cosa, y no lo vas a negar.- yo negué pero él siguió hablando.

-Solo un beso, eso es lo que pido, con el sabré si quieres terminar de verdad y si siento lo que dices te dejare odiarme por toda tu vida.- claro que no, Freddie Benson jamás volvería a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Mi palabra duro poco pues aunque el me veía negar, me agarro fuertemente de la cintura y me beso. Este si sería el último beso.

-Te amo.- fue lo último que escuche a decir, cuando me había alejado a paso rápido de ahí.

**General POV**

Carly y Gibby salieron del restaurante a buscar a los chicos que supuestamente ya tenían que tener el taxi. Pero en cambio a eso, vieron a Freddie sentado en la banqueta con la cabeza agachada. Fueron hacia él y le preguntaron qué pasaba. El respondió simplemente y con un tono muy triste.

-Terminamos.- eso fue suficiente para que ellos comprendieran, para que Gibby saliera corriendo buscando un taxi para ir con Sam y para que Carly se quedara en shock.

Pero no todo estaba perdido para Freddie o al menos eso pensaba. Pues segundos después de que Sam se fuera. Recibió un mensaje de texto de esta misma diciendo:

"Yo también".

**T.T ok yo si llore por hacer terminar a Sam y Freddie xD pero era necesario, luego verán por qué.**

**Espero que no mucha gente quiera matarme, porque después de tardarme mucho llego y con el rompimiento de Seddie. Hehe pero igual espero les haya gustado este cap, creo que es el más largo que he escrito ;P**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**PERDON si ofendí a alguna Belieber, no soy fan de Justin pero respeto a las que le gusta, así que espero que no hay represalias por esa pequeña improvisación.**

**Otra aclaraciones: Sam y Freddie si terminaron, aunque se hayan dicho Te amo…Les suena? Ahaha **

**Y creo que ya. Ahora**

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS ;D**

**neurocik23 : **Hehe creo que te hice esperar mucho, espero no te moleste. Y espero ya hayas superado tu crisis de celos xD

**Shadow2912:** Gracias por tu review! Por cierto otro que también tarda con sus historias ¬¬ ya quiero leer tu fic ;D Gracias!

**chico cj seddie:** Que bueno que te haya gustado ;D Y cuando se refería a El sufre por ella y yo por él, a "el" se refería a Gibby, creo que me equivoque en la forma de escribirlo, lo siento. Gracias por el review! ;D

**SEDDIEnto**: Tanto tiempo sin verte (escribirte xD) ok no -.- hehe si yo no se para que sirve ese modo avión pero algún día de estos lo averiguare. Grax por el review ;D

**ItsMe:**Hehe que bonito nombre ;3 y si hay muchas cosas inesperadas aquí ;D espéralas *-*

**Beto33:** Me alegra de que te guste el Cibby, te vienen sorpresas especiales ;D Muchas gracias! Uno de mis escritores favoritos, por la dedicación de unos de tus one-shot y por seguir cada capítulo ;D

**Tocino Bolivanoseddie1994:** HEhe si rimo, Gracias por ese review estuvo muy lindo :3

**McC-Lavigne;** Hehe no te fuiste muy lejos, ya viste lo que provoco Mandy, que bueno que apoyas la mayoría de las parejas por que viene mucho de eso xD gracias!

**feiber12****:** Haha si habías dejado uno, si eres la misma cuenta, no lo se, se parecen mucho creo que si eres tu xD y si el SEDDIE impide ser del grupo SIBBY

Y en especial a **JimmyXCindy** Gracias por tu review! Me animo muchísimo! A todos los que les gustan las relaciones amor-odio y les guste Jimmy Neutron les recomiendo leer sus historia, están súper interesantes!

**AHORA PREGUNTAS**

**Me dejaran terminar el fic, o me mataran antes?**

**Quien creen que sea el que se quiere vengar de los chicos de Icarly?**

**Creen que Gibby en realidad si llevo a Mandy?**

**Bueno creo que es todo, espero que si les guste el cap :D**

**Samy Fuera! (jennmcfan) ;D**


	7. Yo no tuve la culpa

**Hola e.e ¿Cómo están?... Ya muy serio xD Oola! Como tan? Bueno, emmm, me tarde? Tantito, pero… no tengo justificación, solo que últimamente he estado muy deprimida y con sueño y dolores de cabeza ¬¬ pero sin nada que decir aquí arriba solo. ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Muchas gracias! Me falta uno para llegar a los 50 O.O OMG! . Que lindos son! Como los amo! En serio! Estoy sin inspiración así que no sé qué saldrá ahora, pero espero igual les guste ;D**

**A contestar Reviews ;D**

**SEDDIEnto:** Si terminaron, hasta yo sentí feo poner esa parte xD y espero que no te desquites mucho con Gibby como que ya vi lo que tramas en tu historia, luego comprenderás porque no quiero que seas tan malo O.O

**Chico cj Seddie:** Bueno, en realidad tus teorías creo que son las mismas que todos han de pensar pero como esto no es tan típico que digamos, te equivocaste :3 espero que te guste lo que viene ;D

**Beto33**: Haha pobre Gibby, creo que voy a hacer que mucho lo maten, pero tranquilo XD tu sigue leyendo y veras. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**purplehAM138:** Hehe sí creo que un deja vu, no muy lino ¬¬ pero algo así, que bueno que te gusto ;D espero que así siga =)

**neurocik23: **Ya no más ansias ;D aquí está el cap :P

**KeNiiNiiCol:** Qué bueno que te gusto :D si lo bueno que lo ama…creo O.o

**Magy-uchiha:** Ya no mueras mas ;D aquí esta la actualización xD Gracias por el comentario!

**ReinaRockera-SEDDIE$EVER:** Yo también me pregunto por qué nos hacen llorar, (yo misma me hice llorar O.o) gracias por no matarme ;D espero que lo que sigue también te guste ;D

**Y como siempre gracias a los Me Gusta en Facebook :D esos también animan mucho.**

**¡Feliz Navidad¡**

**Icarly no es mío… porque… no sé pero algún día hare que sea mío ;D**

**Canción de Inspiración: Running Away- AM**

**El Mejor Juego**

**Capítulo 7- Yo no tuve la culpa.**

**General POV**

-Como que, ¿Terminaron?- interrogaba tristemente Carly a Freddie los cuales aún seguían en la banqueta, fuera del restaurante.

-Sí, Sam vio algo que no debió haber visto y lo malinterpreto.- explicaba el castaño con semblante deprimido.

-¿Y qué es lo que vio?- pregunto la castaña desesperada.

-Vio que…-suspiró.- Mandy me beso de repente, yo la aleje y le reclame, le pregunte que le pasaba y dijo que era algo que tuvo que hacer, le iba a preguntar por qué pero Sam llego y ella salió corriendo.- decía moviendo las manos, llevándolas hacia su cabeza desesperado.

-Pe… Pero, ¡Demonios! Lo sabía, lo iba a lograr, y lo logro, y, porque, esto no tenía que pasar así. Lo siento Freddie, fue muy tarde para hablar con él y…- hablaba rápidamente la morena, haciendo confundir a Freddie.

-Carly, ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto agarrándola por las muñecas.

-Gibby, el trajo a Mandy para que hiciera eso, te besara y lograra separarlos.- decía, a veces tartamudeando. Freddie solo agacho la cabeza sin decir nada hasta que pronunció unas palabras que hicieron que ahora la confundida fuera Carly.

-Lo obtuvo, gano.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién gano y que gano?- desesperaba Carly

-Gibby.- contesto simplemente.

-¿Gibby? ¿Ya sabias lo que tramaba?- interrogo a lo que Freddie asintió.

-Espera, si sabias lo que tramaba, entonces ¿sabías que el gusta de Sam?- cuestionaba enojada y confundida a la vez.

-Lo sabía porque…

**FLASHBACK**

Estaban en la escuela Freddie y Gibby "discutiendo" pero no era una simple discusión de los típicos ñoños, era algo más serio.

-¿Y así te haces llamar mi hermano?- preguntaba Freddie con mucho enojo.

-Lo siento Freddie, pero las cosas son así. Yo no pedí que pasara.- contestaba tranquilamente el gordito.

-No puede ser Gibby, como estas tan tranquilo, cuando gustas de la chica que es mi novia, y para variar es la chica que también es una de tus mejores amigas.- discutía el técnico. Haciendo que Gibby se empezara a enfadar.

-¡Eso a quien le importa! También era tu mejor amiga, y te volviste su novio.-hablaba pero fue interrumpido por Freddie.

-A mí me importa, es mi novia porque yo de verdad la quiero, tus intenciones con ella sabes que no son verdaderas, si lo fueran desde cuando hubieras hecho un movimiento, y no exactamente cuando yo empecé a estar con ella.

-Te equivocas, yo quería a Sam desde un principio, tal vez no tan fuerte pero sentía algo por ella.- se defendía Gibby.

-Pero lo tuyo es amor de amigos, Gibby, comprende que lo tuyo es un capricho… así como el mío con Carly, yo creí que me casaría con ella, es más pensaba en asesinar a su primer marido aunque yo fuera el segundo.- Freddie quería que Gibby, "su mejor amigo" reaccionara, pero solo lograba más enfado en él.

-Solo me queda decir que hare todo porque ella este conmigo, tal vez no sea el más inteligente para crear un plan estupendo, tal vez no sea el más guapo para que Sam solo venga a mis brazos como si nada, pero si tengo a otras personas que me ayudaran, con consejos, con lo que sea, pero lo harán.- finalizo Gibby mirándolo a los ojos con un toque de desafío.

Freddie iba a responder pero vio que Carly se acercaba a ellos por lo que solo pudo susurrar.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Entonces, ¿Sabías todo de Gibby pero nunca hiciste nada? ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?- cuestionaba Carly totalmente confundida.

-Porque… a pesar de todo, lo seguía considerando mi amigo.- hablaba Freddie.- Pero no más, Gibby pagara por traer a esa loca, y hacer que me besara, logro su cometido de hacerme terminar con Sam, pero no lograra estar con ella.- finalizo completamente furioso.

-Aunque…- intentaba hablar Carly.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Freddie.

-Él me dijo que él no fue el que trajo Mandy, obviamente no le creí, pero ¿Qué tal si existe una posibilidad que no haya sido el?- interrogo entrecerrando sus ojos y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por dios Carly, yo no creo que exista ninguna posibilidad de que no haya sido el, me lo dejo muy claro, tenía personas que lo ayudarían, y dijo que haría todo por Sam.- expreso con enojo el castaño, haciendo que Carly bajara su cabeza.- Lo siento, no quería hablarte así.- se disculpó con la morena.

-Tranquilo no es por eso, es solo que...- hablaba Carly pero no estaba lista para decirle de su atracción hacia Gibby.

-¿Pero qué? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿Me tienes confianza?- tomo su barbilla para levantarla haciendo que Carly lo mirara a los ojos y asintiera.- Entonces dime.

-Me gusta Gibby.- y volvió a agachar su rostro.

Freddie se sorprendió por un momento, pero después la abrazo, era un abrazo con cariño pero un cariño de amigos, uno en el que sentías que tenías su apoyo en todo momento que lo necesitaras.

-Siento que me guste el chico que te hizo terminar con Sam, siento que me guste el que era tu mejor amigo y te traiciono.- mencionaba con tristeza en el hombro de Freddie.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, en el corazón no se manda, y créeme que eso le sé muy bien.- decía tiernamente retirando algunos mechones de cabello de la cara de la castaña.

-Gracias Freddie, eres un gran amigo, te juro que si pudiera ayudar en algo con Sam lo hago.- pronuncio rápidamente al romper el abrazo.

-Bien, creo que si podrías hacer algo.- dijo con alzando las cejas y sonriendo.

-Freddie, lo hago, lo que me digas, pero no hagas esas caras, me das miedo.- contesto Carly.

-Bueno, entonces, desde ahora eres mi novia- anuncio sonriendo.

-Hay ¡Freddie! No me digas que con ese abrazo, volviste a sentir algo por mí, porque si es así, ya te dije quién me gusta y…- hablaba rápidamente Carly.

-¡No! No es eso, serias mi novia de mentiras, así lograre darle celos a Sam para que vuelva conmigo y de paso tú le puedes dar celos a Gibby para que este contigo.- explicaba Fredwuard con su sonrisa ladeada.- Aunque no sé por qué sigues queriendo a Gibby, siendo un mal amigo.- finalizo cambiando su rostro a uno serio.

-Me gusta tu plan, y yo sé que aún queda en Gibby ese niño gordito y simpático…y raro que es.-termino de decir con una sonrisa pensando en ese niño que conoció desde sus 13 años y del cual nunca pensó que estaría enamorada.

Finalmente cerraron el trato apretando sus manos, para después tomar un taxi directo al departamento.

**Gibby POV (al mismo tiempo que Freddie y Carly)**

Corrí, corrí como nunca había corrido, todo por tratar de alcanzar a Sam, la buscaba en lo que corría, entre toda la gente, solo me concentraba en una cabellera rubia.

Llegue al parque y no había nadie, fui a su departamento y ni su madre ni ella estaban ahí, el otro único lugar que se me ocurría fue el apartamento de Carly. Volví a correr lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al lugar. Entre al Bushwell y trate de tomar el elevador, pero este tardaba tanto en bajar que decide subir rápidamente por las escaleras.

Iba llegando al octavo piso, cuando vi a Sam sentada afuera del departamento. Tenía su cabeza baja recargada sobre sus piernas, las cuales abrazaba. Dejando caer su cabello dorado y ondulado.

Me acerque a ella y en un leve susurro le pregunte por que no había entrado a la casa de Carly.

-Spencer no me abrió y me dio flojera buscar en la maceta la llave.-me contesto apenas alzando su cara.

-Oye, se lo que paso, Freddie nos contó.- le decía mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella, y ella por fin alzaba su mirada completamente para regresarme a ver.

-Solo quiero que sepas, que estoy aquí para apoyarte.- aunque estaba contento de que hayan terminado, estaba triste por ella, por ver que de verdad quería a Freddie, y que aunque haya terminado con él, no significaba que estaría conmigo. Carly tenía razón, una persona que es feliz cuando la persona a la que quiere también lo es. Y yo la quería, pero cuando hable con Mandy sobre lo que hacía, comprendí que yo solo trataba de protegerla como buen amigo. Y ahora por culpa de Mandy y esa persona que no me quiso decir quién es, Sam y Freddie, Seddie, termino.

-Gracias gordito, pero tranquilo estoy bien. Es una ruptura cualquiera.- mencionaba con una sonrisa, alborotando mi cabello. Pero yo sabía bien al igual que ella, que esa no era no era una ruptura cualquiera.

-Sam, no tienes que hacerte la fuerte conmigo, yo sé que tú querías y sigues queriendo a Freddie.- trate de hacerla confesar, lo cual funciono, porque me volvió a mirar triste.

-Si lo sabes por qué me lo hechas en cara, sabes, no es una ruptura cualquiera, pero yo haré todo lo posible por que así sea.- haciéndose la fuerte como siempre. Eso no me sorprendía pero lo siguiente que me dijo no solo me sorprendió, también me asusto.

-Y tú me vas a ayudar.

-¿En… en qué?- pregunte aun asustado.

-Serás mi novio.- esa no es una manera muy agradable que digamos.

-¡Que!- grite alterado. Eso me hubiera gustado cuando estaba "hipnotizado" pero ahora que reaccione, no tanto.

-Cállate y escucha, seremos novios de mentiras, eso hará que Freddo tenga celos y sufra lo mismo que yo.- me dijo lo último con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Aceptas?- me saco de mis pensamientos, extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa.

-Ya que.- suspire, esto no iba a ser bueno, menos para mí.

-Gracias.- me abrazo, lo cual no fue buena idea, pues llegaron Carly y Freddie, e hicieron que me separara bruscamente de ella.

**Sam POV**

Genial, ahora viene el interrogatorio tipo cárcel de Carly.

-¿Qué hacen chicos?- pregunto con los brazos cruzados Carls, pero esperen… ¡ellos venían tomados de las manos!

-Nada, nada, solo nos abrazábamos.- contesto rápidamente Gibby.

-Así que ya lograste tu cometido.- reclamo por alguna razón Freddie.

-Yo no tuve la culpa de nada, no me puedes reclamar.- empezaron a discutir entre los dos.

-¡Basta!- ya me tenían harta con sus peleas.-¿Eres idiota o te pario un teletubie? No tienes nada que reclamarle a mi novio.- recalque la palabra novio en cara de Fredwuard.

-¿Novio!- contestaron Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo. ¡Diablos! Había olvidado por completo que Carly estaba enamorada de Gibby, así es, ella ya me había confesado que gustaba del serenito, pero el plan ya estaba hecho, yo solo me limite a decir en un susurro.

-Lo siento Carls.

-Además ¿ustedes por qué venían agarrados de la mano?- agrego Gibson

-No es de tu incumbencia.- otra vez Freddie contesto groseramente.

-Si lo es Freddie.- dijo Carly y siguió.- ellos tienen que saber lo nuestro.- ¡¿Cómo que lo nuestro? De qué hablan.

-Así es, Freddie y yo somos novios.- dijo en mi cara Carlotta. Entre los cuatro se creó un silencio, totalmente incómodo.

-Todo es tu culpa.- dijo de repente Freddie, sin mirar a nadie fijamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- en serio no entendía nada.

-Quieres saber de qué hablo, pues hablo de que tú ahora "noviecito" tuvo la culpa de nuestro rompimiento.- le echó en cara a Gibby enojado.

-Deja de hablar estupideces, yo no tuve la culpa de nada.- se defendió Gibby.

-¡Claro que sí! Tú trajiste a esa loca, armaste todo con ella, para que me besara y así lograr que Sam y yo termináramos.- empezaban a discutir mientras Carly y yo nos quedamos calladas, pero sobre todo yo me quedaba confundida.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? Después de que yo fui el que hablo con ella para evitar eso, pero no me hizo caso, siguió las instrucciones de esa persona que nunca me quiso decir quién era.- seguían con gritos leves.

-Y yo te lo creo ¿no?, tú me dijiste bien claro, que harías todo lo posible para que Sam estuviera contigo.- ¿Gibby enamorado de mí?

-Haber paren. ¿Por qué dice Freddie que harías todo por estar conmigo?- me dirigí hacia Gibby, que en ese momento estaba todo nervioso.

-Por… porque… ¡por qué me gustabas!- eso me sorprendió mucho, pero no podía reclamar nada, ya que fingíamos ser novios.

-¿Gustabas?- intervino Carly. Yo solo lo mire sorprendida, si decía otra cosa el plan se nos arrumaría.

-Es decir, ahora estoy enamorado, es mi novia, que puedo decir.- contestaba rápidamente y nervioso.

-Entonces, si fuiste tú el que trajo a Mandy.- retomo el tema de la "fan", Alfredo.

-Que no, les explicare…

**FLASHBACK**

El show termino, todo sellado con el beso de Sam y Freddie. Cuando todos bajaron, Gibby y Mandy se quedaron arriba.

-Pronto eso terminara.- apenas escuche el susurro de Mandy, pero fue lo suficiente para entenderlo.

-¿Que dices?- le pregunte con el cejo fruncido.

-Emmm, nada, porque tendría que decir algo.- me contesto rápido y nerviosa.

-Yo que sé, yo solo escuche que susurraste "Pronto eso terminara"- imite su vos.

-Nada, tú no tienes que saber que yo hare que Freddie y Sam terminen.- dijo dando vueltas como loca.

-Ahh solo era eso…Espera que, ¿Tu harás que?- reaccione, creo que tengo que practicar más mis reflexiones.

-Ya te dije que nada, deja de presionar.- me grito desesperada.

-Tu dijiste que harás que Sam y Freddie terminen, eso sí lo escuche muy bien, ahorita mismo me explicaras todo.- me fui a la puerta evitando que saliera.

-Bien.- suspiro.- Alguien me mando aquí, para que esos dos terminaran.- finalizo.

-¿Y por qué aceptaste?- se supone que era la fan más grande de iCarly y ahora, haría una cosa fea para los chicos.

-Por qué, dijo que si no le hacía caso, revelaría algo mío, que yo no quiero que nadie se entere.- dijo triste y preocupada.

-No tienes que hacerle caso.- dije retirándome de la puerta y saliendo por esta, seguida por Mandy.

-Si tengo que, así que ya tengo el plan para hacerlo y no podrás evitarlo.- me dijo en el pasillo.

-Claro que puedo, ahorita mismo bajo y le digo todo a los chicos.- me decidí a bajar por la escalera. Pero ella me detuvo.

-No lo harás, porque bien sabes que te conviene, si Sam termina con Freddie, tú puedes estar con ella.

Esas palabras provocaron que volviéramos a discutir mientras bajamos a la sala.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-En ese momento mi gusto hacia Sam era tan grande que no dije nada.- aclaro Gibby.

-Y hablando de ella ¿Dónde estará?- pregunto Carly.

-Ella me dijo también que cuando hiciera su trabajo iba a irse quién sabe a dónde.- respondió Gibby.

-Pero aun así tuviste culpa por no decir nada, pero quedando eso aparte, espero que haya quedado claro que yo no la bese.- dijo mirándome a los ojos el que antes fue mi novio.

-Sí, pero eso no quita el que no te hayas quitado.- le conteste con total frialdad.

-Si me quite, que tus ojos hayan interpretado otra cosa no es mi culpa.- ¿ahora yo tenía la culpa o qué?

-Te voy a dar la razón aunque no la tengas, pero que tendría que ver que no la haya quitado.-se encogió de hombros.

-Que yo sé lo que es que no te quites cuando te besan de sorpresa. ¿Qué seguía? Que ella se encerrara en Aguas Turbulentas, y tú como héroe fueras a sacarla, y que en iCarly la besaras frente a todos. Por qué eso aparte de sonarme familiar, los fans del Frandy les gustaría mucho. – finalice viéndolo a los ojos nuevamente triste.

-Tu sabes bien que no sería así.- me contesto.

-¿Pero ahora que importa? Ya cada quien estará feliz con su pareja, y no a que preocuparnos todos seguiremos siendo amigos ¿no?- hablaba cuando fui interrumpida.

-¿Existen los fans Frandy?- escuchamos por parte de Spencer, ¿A qué horas había salido del departamento?

-No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres Spencer?- le pregunto su hermana.

-Ohh, nada, solo les quería preguntar si querían ver esta película; trata de 4 amigos que entre todos siente algo por el otro, entre los dos amigos se traicionan, y después los cuatro hacen un plan, dos por su parte y otros dos con su otro plan, y así se va desarrollando la historia.- con una sonrisa nos invitó a entrar al departamento, algo me recordaba esa película.

**Yeeei ya termine, y para todos los que quieren hacerle algo a Gibby *coghBetocogh **coghMateocogh* :D sin decir nombres, adivinaron. Gibby no es malo xD espero que se haya aclarado ese punto y ya no quieran matarlo, ahora tendrán que averiguar quién es esa persona que realmente los hizo terminar. *-* pero eso solo lo sé yo Wii.**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo, de nuevo perdón por tardarme. Y de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews :3 me alegran mucho. Ahora iré a arreglar el otro cap de "Lo grande que es perdonar" xD la historia mía y de SEDDIEnto, que también tiene que no se actualiza.**

**Sin nada más que decir, aah cierto, si quiere algo el review 50, díganmelo. El que sea el review 50, le mandare inbox para saber que quiere, si adelantos del otro cap o…algo xD en realidad no se me ocurre nada u.u. ¡Ya se! Pongan en su review (si es que dejan xD) si fuera el review 50 me gustaría que…. Y ponen lo que desean, en serio estoy sin ideas T.T**

**Ahora sí.**

**Samy fuera! :D (jennmcfan)**


	8. Me las pagaras

***_* Tengo que decir que me siento avergonzada de haber tardado tanto, aunque creo que siempre lo hago, no soy nada puntual y… lo siento e.e. Pero si le doy mis excusas, escribiría más que en el cap. Además de que hace unos días lo escribí y me daba flojera subirlo x)También súper agradezco sus reviews ;D me alegran; SEDDIEnto, Tocino Boliviano 94, Beto33, chico cj Seddie, purplehAM138, magy-uchiha.**

**ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER: **haha tu review me hizo reír, ya en este cap sabrás quien es el mugre odioso… maldibroso O.o que los hizo terminar xD. Aww yo también te adoro :3. Sii el review 50 te lo gano SEDDIEnto haha. Y gracias por reconsiderar tu idea de matarme eso me anima mucho ;D.

**KSeddie: **En especial gracias por dejar ese review, me da la oportunidad de dejar mi opinión sobre Carly, Sam, Etc. Yo también pensé en lo OOC que se podría ver ese revoltijo X) pero después observe las actitudes de por ejemplo, Carly: Es una chica que cuando quiere cosas las obtiene, y que es capaz de hasta pelearse con Sam o Freddie por ello (Mmm… Me parezco, Renuncio a iCarly, Yo lo vi primero, Esgrima y otros.) Sam, todos sabemos cómo es, y es capaz de todo xD. Freddie, es un chico bueno pero cuando se enoja… se enoja O.o (Cambio de hogar, No quiero pelear) y Gibby es capaz de hacer cosas así sean las más ridículas por alguien (Gane una cita, La psicópata, La furia de Gibby) , pero como obviamente cada quien tiene su opinión sobre ellos, espero que lo que sigue te guste =D y esta fue la contestación más larga haha.

**Seddie Winner: ** hehe no dejo de votar ;D ya lo sabía pero gracias por pasar la voz.

**Este capitulo esta inspirado en el último episodio de "Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned" me encantaba esa serie *¬* y Ned y Mose terminaron juntos! Como espero que lo hagan Sam y Freddie xD**

**Ya pues mucho blah, blah, ahora si después de un mes creo:**

**iCarly no fue, no es pero si será mío muahahaha!**

**Cancion: When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne.**

**El Mejor Juego**

**Capítulo 8- Me las pagaras.**

**POV Freddie**

No pude dormir en toda la noche, pensar en que en un momento estas tan feliz con la persona que amas y que pensabas que también te amaba y de repente terminan contigo por una tontería. Y lo peor, se va con el que era tu mejor amigo el cual también gusta de ella. ¿Así o peor suerte? Y para acabarla más… ¡Tengo que ir a la escuela! Tengo que verlos a los dos juntos, tomados de las manos, probablemente demostrándose cariño y… ¡Aghhh! Esto de ser soltero es malo.

-Freddito, ya es hora de ir a la escuela, apresúrate o llegaras tarde.- me sacaron de mis pensamientos los gritos de mi madre. No conteste y me levante de la cama como pude, fui a pasos lentos hacia mi regadera y entrecerré los ojos al prender la luz. Me desvestí y tome una ducha con agua totalmente fría. La necesitaba para tratar de reparar mi sueño. Salí y me cambie con lo primero que vi, no estaba de humor para concentrarme en una buena ropa e impresionar a Sam. Me lave los dientes, hice un ligero copete en mi cabello y desayune. O por lo menos lo intente.

Salí y en el pasillo me encontré con Carly.

-¿Tampoco pudiste dormir?- me pregunto con unos lentes oscuros y algo despeinada. Creo que se veía peor que yo.

-No. Que mal día el de ayer.- empecé a sacar tema de conversación mientras caminaba.

-Lo se, que tu mejor amiga y la persona a la que quieres estén juntos no creo que sea algo agradable.- contesto cuando desaparecíamos del pasillo.

Conversamos en el camino, también planeamos cosas para seguir actuando que éramos novios. Un plan que dejo de tener sentido desde que Sam y Gibby también están juntos, pero queríamos tener esperanzas y seguir intentando.

**POV Sam**

Otro tonto día de escuela, otro tonto día donde ya no tengo a la persona que llegue a amar conmigo. Otro día para levantarse temprano y perder el tiempo. Pero hoy, eso no es lo que me preocupaba. Lo que me preocupaba era con que ojos vería a mi mejor amiga con el que antes era mi novio. Y yo que pensaba que había olvidado a Carly y solo tenía ojos para mí. Lo se, suena egoísta, pero todas las palabras y oraciones con "Te amo" eran solo eso, palabras. Mentiras para permanecer con su segundo plato. Probablemente para utilizarme y darle celos a la que desde antes fue su amor imposible. Tal ves digan "Es lo mismo que haces con Gibby" pero con él fue un acuerdo, él lo sabe todo.

-Pequeña demonio ¡Levántate de la cama flojonasa, llegaras tarde a la escuela!- mi mama y sus tontos gritos. Aunque por lo menos ahora son gritos, antes venia y me tiraba de la cama o me atacaba con almohadas. No le conteste nada, y me pare con la máxima flojera que podía tener en mí. No tenía humor para bañarme pero no tuve otra opción. Busque algo de ropa, lo mas sencillo que tenia, y me encerré en el baño. Después de unos minutos termine y me cambie. Cepille mis dientes y trate de sonreír al espejo para quitar algún rastro de tristeza en mi. Pero no pude.

Baje a desayunar, o si a comer un pedazo de jamón que encontré en el fondo de mi refrigerador, una lata de Peppy-cola y un bote de helado ya apunto de terminarse se le llama desayunar. Me despedí de mi madre y salí de mi departamento encontrándome con Gibby.

**-**¿Qué haces aquí?- le cuestione con las cejas alzadas y algo indiferente.

-Estamos fingiendo salir, así que vine por ti para ir juntos a la escuela.- me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Eso no es necesario, además de que aun no olvido que casi haces eres TU el que hace un plan con Mandy para separarme de Freddie, y tampoco que…gustabas de mi- dije lo ultimo un poco nerviosa ¿Yo y Gibby? Lo quiero como a un amigo, es mi raro y gordito favorito pero… el y yo ¿juntos? No lo creo.

-Tranquila fue un enamoramiento…o mas bien, un capricho. Cuando empezaste a andar con Freddie, recordé a todas las chicas con las que anduve y me dejaron por el. Quizás fue que quería hacer lo mismo y no me daba cuenta de lo que hacia.- se sinceraba conmigo mientras empezábamos a caminar rumbo a la cárcel…es decir, escuela.

Hablamos y arreglamos las cosas, seguiríamos con el plan que teníamos, aunque dudamos si seguiría funcionando, de nada sirve si Freddie ya esta con la persona que desde un principio quería pero acordamos no rendirnos.

**POV General**

Todos llegaron a su escuela. Caminaban rumbo a sus casilleros cuando se toparon, sus miradas se fueron al acompañante que tenía cada quien. Eran miradas tristes más no de odio. No podían odiarse, eran totalmente amigos, compañeros y hermanos. Se produjo un silencio totalmente incomodo, Freddie trataba de pronunciar el nombre de Sam, Carly tenia la cabeza baja, Sam tartamudeaba cosas y Gibby miraba hacia los lados.

-Debo ir a mi casillero.- hablo rápido Carly y se fue, seguida por Gibby que también iba al suyo dejando a Sam y Freddie solos.

-Sam.- logro articular con nerviosismo el castaño.

-Me tengo que ir a clases.- dijo mientras se iba con la cabeza agachada.

-Sam, dijimos que seriamos amigos y que no habría problema.- le decía cuando agarro su brazo deteniéndola.- vamos juntos.- termino por hablar provocando en Sam mas nervios y solo pudiera asentir.

Los dos fueron a clases, psicología, la cual compartían con Carly y Gibby. Caminaban con pasos torpes hacia el salón. Llegaron y divisaron a sus amigos sentados muy alejados del otro para después ir a sentarse junto a ellos. Freddie con Carly y Sam con Gibby.

-Bien alumnos, hoy tendremos un trabajo en pareja.- hablaba el profesor después de unos minutos de haber entrado al aula. Se escucharon murmuros de alegría, otros de enojo, y unos ya hasta se habían formado en dúo.

-Las parejas las formare yo, así que no se emocionen.- hablaba el profesor.- los pondré de acuerdo a que yo piense que peleen mucho y que vea que tengan problemas. El trabajo tratara de hablar sobre todos los inconvenientes que tienen. Trataran de arreglarlos y verán como sus mentes trabajan para ello.- finalizo para después formar las parejas.

-Jasón y Catherine, Carlos y Jennifer.- los formaba el profesor hasta llegar a la penúltima.- Sam y Freddie.

-¿Qué?- se quejaron los dos al unísono.

-Ya escucharon ahora pónganse a trabajar.

-Pero…pero…haaay.- alargo la última palabra Sam. Freddie solo se quedaba callado.

-Ustedes dos.- menciono señalando a Carly y Gibby.- ustedes no se pelean con casi nadie así que… no lo se, platiquen entre ustedes. – El mando.- Estaré en la dirección para arreglar unos asuntos, haces su trabajo y cuando arreglen sus problemas anotan en su libreta como se desarrollo.

-Genial.- susurro con sarcasmo Carly.

20 minutos después.

-Tu eres un tonto, ¿Cómo te atreviste?- grito Sam tirándole lo primero que tomo a Freddie.

-Tu fuiste la que termino conmigo ¿De que me acusas?- se defendía Freddie, usando un pupitre como escudo.

-Chicos, es mejor que se tranquilicen.- trataba Carly de que sus amigos escucharan sus palabras.

-Carly tiene razón- la apoyo Gibby.- si ustedes cometieron errores, deberían olvidarlos.

-Si, además no fueron los únicos, también Gibby la rego.- decía Carly en tono de regaño a Carly.

-No empieces Carly, todo eso ya lo explique y tu no eres perfecta que mira que estar con el ex de tu mejor amiga no es nada bueno.- contesto algo fastidiado Gibby.

-¡Pues tu haces lo mismo!- contratacó Carly provocando una nueva discusión en el salón, entonces eran Sam y Freddie gritándose y aventándose lápices, borradores, lapiceros y todo lo que veían y Carly con Gibby regañándose. Todo el resto de sus compañeros arreglaron sus problemas gracias a ellos, veían lo que podía pasar si seguían peleando y decidieron hablarlo tranquilamente y arreglarse. Después, solo veían con algunas risas todo lo que el elenco de iCarly hacia.

Otros 25 minutos pasaron con los chicos aun a casi matándose cuando el maestro llego.

-¿Qué paso aquí!- estaba desesperado al ver su salón en ruinas, todas sus cosas tiradas, Sam y Freddie aun discutiendo además de Carly y Gibby ahora gritándose.

-¡Están locos!- volvió a gritar y fue hacia ellos.- ¡Cálmense! Se supone que los deje conversando para arreglar sus problemas, no para que empezaran las tercera guerra mundial en mi aula. Sabia que ustedes se odiaban pero no tanto- se dirigió a Sam y Freddie.- Y ustedes, son tranquilos, ¿que hacen gritándose?- esta ves fue para Gibby y Carly.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron los cuatro.

El profesor pensó sobre su error de dejarlos solos al imponer ese trabajo, así que los dejo ir temprano para poder arreglar su salón.

Las clases pasaron aburridas, excepto por un momento de emoción que tuvieron al saber que su profesor de química los llevaría a una excursión a un parque ecológico. No era emoción por ir a trabajar, si no por que decían que en ese parque ecológico "Fragrant Roses" había un lugar especial, un lugar lleno de rosas blancas, rojas, violetas y un aroma increíble, un lugar lleno de paz y un kiosco lleno de ella.

Dos días pasaron con problemas entre los chicos, no iban juntos a "Licuados Locos" y tampoco se veían mucho, y cuando lo hacían era para darse unas miradas asesinas o insultarse aunque sea ligeramente. Ese día era para ir a la excursión, estaban preparándose en su escuela para partir.

-Ahora alumnos, iremos a visitar algunos lugares y analizarlos, entraremos al vivero y ahí nos explicaran como cuidar plantas, como crecen y como producen el oxigeno.- hablaba el Sr. Henning.- Después tendrán tiempo para almorzar y explorar los lugares que ustedes quieran.-finalizo provocando celebraciones en todos los alumnos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir después de visitar los viveros?- le pregunto Gibby a la rubia que lo veía aburrida pero al ver que Freddie estaba escuchando según el "simuladamente" cambio su actitud a una totalmente sonriente y contesto.

-Bueno, que tal si vamos a almorzar y después nos vamos al kiosco y podemos estar un momento a solas.

-Wow Carly se me ocurrió ir al kiosco terminando de explorar todo ¿quisieras acompañarme?- dijo rápidamente Freddie algo fuerte para que Sam escuchara.

-Oye Alfredo, Gibby yo iremos a ese lugar puedes esperar hasta después.- lo acuso Sam.

-No si nosotros llegamos primero.- contesto esta ves Carly.

-Callada Shay, ustedes pueden esperar, por que Gibson y yo iremos.- se defendía la rubia provocando otra pelea mas.

-Chicos, podemos ir los cuatro y problema solucionado.- trato de tranquilizar al trio con una sonrisa el gordito.

-¡Cállate!- le gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Que ácidos.- bajo la cabeza Gibby.

-Entonces… nos dejan en paz unos minutos, después que terminemos ustedes pueden ir a hacer todo lo que hacen los tontos novios.- propuso Sam miranda con los ojos entrecerrados a Freddie.

-¿Lo que hacen? Ahhh, hablas de lo que también tu y yo hacíamos cuando éramos unos tontos novios.- ataco nuevamente Freddie, asustando a Carly y a Gibby pero no provocando en Sam mas que enojo.

-Si eso, lo que ahora iras a hacer con Carly y yo ¡Con Gibby!- termino jalando del brazo al raro Gibson y se fue con todo el grupo.

Carly y Freddie se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y Carly lo rompió.

-Al fingir que somos algo…no deberías decir esas cosas.- menciono algo incomoda.

Freddie soltó una risita y contesto.

-Tranquila, ni siquiera le tomo importancia. Además nosotros llegaremos a la horas que queramos.- finalizo y se fue con la morena a la misma dirección de la rubia.

-¡¿A quien le importa como crecen las plantas?- se quejo Sam después de un largo tiempo de ver flores.

-Tranquila ve el lado bueno, desayunaremos y después iremos al kiosco.- la animaba Gibby.

-Ni te emociones, eso solo lo dije por que el bobo de Fredwuard estaba escuchando.- contesto Sam.

-¿Entonces no iremos?- cuestiono Gibby con las cejas alzadas.

-Claro que iremos gordito, Freddie y Carly también estarán ahí y les tenemos que ganar el lugar.- le dijo a el raro con una sonrisa.

-Mira ahí están Carly y Freddie vamos a desayunar con ellos.- le dijo Gibby mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Espera Gibson, no podemos ir con ellos.- lo detuvo la oji-azul.

-¿Por qué no?- dudo Gibby.

-Por que…estamos enojados con ellos y…por que no.- le explico Sam con razones nada buenas.

-Tu estas enojada, yo no, además quedamos que íbamos a ser amigos, vamos camina- y Gibby retomo sus pasos hacia sus amigos.

-¿Qué onda?- saludo con una sonrisa el gordito.

-¿Qué quieren aquí?- pregunto Carly.

-Vinimos a desayunar con ustedes ¿no podemos?- contesto Gibby mientras Sam solo se quedaba callada.

-Claro.- respondió Freddie mirando a Sam.

Sam y Gibby se sentaron enfrente de Freddie y Carly y empezaron a desayunar. Momento incomodo más de la mitad del tiempo pero de repente se olvidaba y reían.

-Bueno ya terminamos, ahora nos vamos.- dijo rápidamente Sam mientras jalaba a Gibby.

-Esperen, ¿A dónde van?- interrogo Freddie.

-Al kiosco, ahora nos vamos.- volvió a hablar la rubia.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos al kiosco.- dijo casi gritando rápidamente Carly.

-¡No! Llegaremos primero.- dijo Sam, Gibby solo se quedaba viéndolos.

-Claro que…- intento decir Freddie, pero Sam ya había corrido con Gibby.- Muévete Carly tenemos que llegar.- la apresuro y empezó a correr.

-Bueno, ya estamos tranquilos aquí en el kiosco sin algo que moleste.- decía Gibby con una sonrisa tomando las manos de Sam.

-Excepto ellos dos.- respondió la rubia mirando hacia sus castaños amigos.

-Oigan, nosotros llegamos primero.- se defendió Carly.

-No es cierto, nosotros lo hicimos y ustedes llegaron corriendo después.-dijo Gibby.

-Bueno, es un lugar publico ¿No?- hablo Freddie.

Después todo se quedo en un silencio incomodo, no se veían a la cara y arrugaban sus labios.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué se supone que hacemos?- pregunto Sam nerviosa.

-Supongo que actuar como lo que somos…novios.- dijo de igual manera Freddie.

-Claro, tenemos que… abrazarnos y be… besarnos.- contesto Carly incomoda.

-Bien…ahora nos tomamos de las manos.- hablaba Gibby mientras hacia lo que dijo con Sam siendo imitados por sus amigos castaños.- Y ahora nos acercamos.- decía totalmente nervioso. Todos seguían sus indicaciones. Ya estaban muy cerca sus rostros y los seguían acercando aun más, pero no continuaron al escuchar un ruido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- cuestiono Sam separándose bruscamente de Gibby.

-Se escucho como un flash de celular.- contesto Freddie soltando a Carly.

-Demonios, aquí debe de haber alguien espiando, rápido busquémoslo.- se alteró Carly y todos le hicieron caso.

Buscaban cada quien por su lado pero sin salir del área de las rosas del kiosco.

-Ahí se movió algo.- grito Gibby provocando que todos corrieran hacia la dirección que indico. Y por fin lo encontraron.

-¡Tu!- gritaron los cuatro.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- interrogo Sam enojada a la persona.

-¿Qué quiero? Te diré que quiero rubiecita, quiero vengarme de ti y tus amigos por humillarme en iCarly.- contesto provocando mas enojo en Sam.- Y ya lo hice, vaya que me salió muy bien- hablaba- pobre Sam, que tu noviecito se besara con Mandy, su mejor fan, pensé que al mandarla seria un fiasco pero me salió mejor de lo que planeaba.- dijo logrando que Sam lo quisiera golpear pero Gibby pudo detenerla. Freddie también empezaba a enojarse pero podía resistirse.- ¿y luego que pasa? Tengo las pruebas de que los cuatro son unos tontos, fingen salir con el otro para darse celos y ni siquiera se dan cuenta.- esa fue a gota que derramo el vaso haciendo que Sam se abalanzara sobre el y lo golpeara. Gibby intentaba separarla pero no podía. Luego se unió Freddie a ayudarlo para después de unos segundos lograr separar a la rubia. Carly solo gritaba algo preocupada.

-¡Eres un maldito Jouna! Tu fuiste el que beso a mi mejor amiga cuando estaba conmigo ¿Y quieres vengarte?- le grito Sam aun furiosa.

-Jouna lárgate de aquí antes de que el que sea quien te golpee fuera yo.- dijo Freddie a Jouna intentando levantarse.

-Eres un idiota, debería darte vergüenza.- exclamo enojada Carly.

-Jouna vete.- Gibby lo levanto y lo empujo para que se fuera.

-¡Me las pagaras!- grito Sam al ver como se iba Jouna algo golpeado del ojo y labio.

-¿Qué le harás?- pregunto algo asustada Carly.

-Publicare unas fotos en iCarly del día que nos tomamos cuando fuimos al parque acuático, una gaviota empezó a atacarlo e hizo la peor vergüenza del mundo.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros la rubia.

-Entonces… ¿estaban fingiendo?- pregunto Freddie cambiando de tema repentinamente.

-Emmm, tal ves, un poco.- tartamudeaba Sam.

-Si.- contesto simplemente Gibby.- ¿Y ustedes?- les volteo la pregunta.

-Si.- respondieron Freddie y Carly al unísono.

Se provoco otros de esos silencios incomodos los cuales ya se les había hecho costumbre.

-Somos unos tontos.- afirmo Sam soltando una risa.

-Lo se, fingimos por nada.- la apoyo Carly.

-Lo peor es que terminamos a lo tonto también.- soltó Freddie haciendo que Sam lo mirara y Gibby le hiciera un gesto a Carly para irse. Esta lo entendió bien y se fue dejándolos solos.

-Fredwuard, yo creo que este no es buen momento para hablar de eso.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sam escucha, yo nunca quise terminar. Ella me beso a mi y me la quite no se hasta donde viste tu pero si lo hice.- hablaba sinceramente el castaño.- Solo te seguí por que sabia que no cambiarias de opinión, después idee un plan con Carly para darte celos y de paso ayudarla con Gibby, pero luego nos enteramos de que tu y Gibby andaban y todo fue un caos.- finalizo con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Yo tampoco quería pero mi orgullo sabes que es mas fuerte que yo, yo le pedí a Gibby que me ayudara por que no pensé en quien mas lo haría.- empezó a hablar igual de sincera Sam.- Pero ahora creo que ya que todo paso y sabemos que fue fingido. No podemos hacer nada más.

-Podemos intentarlo de nuevo.- le dijo Freddie pero Sam negó.

-No estoy preparada para la siguiente vez que rompamos o la próxima vez que peleemos y nos enojemos. Creo que por ahora sufrí mucho y no se siente nada bonito.- le respondió mirándolo bien.

-No tenemos por qué terminar o pelearnos.- insistió el castaño.

-Tal ves terminar no, pero, tú y yo juntos en algo es imposible que no peleemos…además de que seria aburrido ser todo el tiempo los tontos novios cursis.- dijo con el cejo fruncido la rubia.

-Bueno ahora podemos seguir de grandes amigos pero podemos dejar pasar un tiempo y cuando pase todo esto. ¿Regresar?- le volvió a decir el técnico. Sam al ver la mirada sincera de Freddie asintió y lo abrazo como los buenos amigos que de nuevo son.

-Esto salió mejor de lo que Jouna planeo.- exclamo Carly con una sonrisa, asustándolos.

-¿Por qué vienen agarrados de la mano?- pregunto Freddie confundido al ver las manos de Carly y Gibby entrelazadas y separándose de Sam.

-Somos novios.- contesto con una sonrisa Gibby.

-Oh por dios, ¿en serio? ¿O están fingiendo?- interrogo esta vez Sam.

-Completamente en serio.- respondió Carly yendo a abrazar a sus amigos. Todos en un abrazo de grupo, como antes.

**¡Aloha! Esperen…ese es saludo… ¿o también despedida? Bueno lo que sea, hasta ahí los dejo :D ahora si me la pueden mentar toda por hacer este capitulo tan…espantoso :3 es que en serio no tengo inspiración ¬.¬ además de que fue corto, ni siquiera sé que escribi xD no me acordaba del capitulo anterior que había escrito y esto salió XP por cierto…SIP! Carly y Gibby son novios. ¿Como se hicieron pareja? En el próximo capitulo :D quise dejarlos a sus mentes pero mejor lo escribo en el otro :3 ñem… no tengo idea que decir u.u. Asi que Adiosito, me dejan un reviewcito? Harian feliz a una niña totalmente ;D**

**JennMcFanSamy Fuera! :D**

**e.e me infiltre de nuevo para avisarles de mi nueva historia…bueno no es mía, es adaptación. Tal ves no le entiendan a la sinopsis pero paseen ;P Chaito! ;D por cierto en este cap si acepto insultos hacia mi :D ¿Por qué? Porqué ni a mi me gusto ****XD**


End file.
